


Swashbuckle

by baeconandeggs, Baekbootie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbootie/pseuds/Baekbootie
Summary: Baekhyun lives in a small town by the sea, with nothing but a map in a strange language that his parents left him before they both mysteriously disappeared. He thought it would be just a normal day like all the others when his town is suddenly attacked and he finds himself on the deck of a pirate ship in front of a barrel of a pistol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 115
Kudos: 371
Collections: BAE2020





	Swashbuckle

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE174  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hey!!  
> This has been one hell of a ride but I really enjoyed it! First, I want to thank my prompter - whoever you are, you are a genius and I love you, seriously; then my beta N, who stuck beside me and encouraged me all the way even through hardships, and lastly F who had been the greatest help - you know who you are, thank you. And I shouldn’t forget the mods who are the sweetest and most understanding bunch, like ever. I really hope all of you guys will enjoy this adventure together!  
> The songs that inspired this fic can be found here, please check them out! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnVDmJ7VhsuIC0Ss1-Elunz5ItQU26aS0  
> 

_ “May your anchor be tight, your cork be loose, your rum be spiced, and your compass be true.” _

The smooth, flat stone that was thrown with a confident flick of the wrist steadily skipped over the water’s surface a few times before a gentle wave caught it in its arms and made it sink with a resounding plop. The sea looked gorgeous – the sun that was going down painted over the greens and blues and changed it to a perfect blend of pink, orange and purple. 

Baekhyun liked to watch sunsets. Everything was illuminated differently then; the sea looked warmer and inviting, the waves gentle and its sounds soothing, it was nothing like at any other time of the day. It always gave him peace and calm, helped to gather his thoughts and brought closure to them as the night slowly approached closer and closer. 

But today was different. No matter how beautiful the sea was, it couldn’t smooth out the frown that settled on his face or wash away his troubles. 

Baekhyun sighed, and let the remaining stones from his hand fall into the water, having no energy to continue skipping stones anymore. Instead, he turned around and made his way towards the shore. The sand clinging to his drenched skin wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling so he didn’t care about drying his feet before he stepped out. Neither did he care about wetting and dirtying his pants – he sat down close to the water so the playful waves still licked around his legs from time to time, giving him a sense of comfort. 

He watched as the orange blob of light slowly disappeared behind the horizon and tried not to feel sad as another day passed. 

Another day and another year – without hearing anything about his parents. 

It was exactly four years ago when they disappeared without a trace. No explanation, no letters, no clues left behind. Baekhyun still vividly remembered the day when he came home and the house was just... empty, no sign of his parents at all. Having been raised to always share about one’s whereabouts, he instantly knew something wasn’t right – they wouldn’t just leave without telling him a thing, let alone vanishing into thin air. 

That night and the following weeks were spent searching and asking around. Barnacle Bay was a relatively small seaside town so almost everyone knew each other or at least heard of someone once – everything was shared, but strangely nobody knew anything about the respected fisherman Byun Baekho and his beautiful wife Byun Jihyun. 

It was hard for Baekhyun. He was sixteen then, not a kid anymore but still just shy of being an adult, and suddenly he was left completely alone on his own. He was lucky that his father had taught him the ways of fishing at a young age and the community was kind enough to help him out at the beginning – even sharing portions of their own. 

Now, at the ripe age of twenty, he wasn’t exactly wealthy, but he had enough to support himself with the money he made from selling the fish he caught and not worry about the next day. Usually, he was working enough to take his mind off the past and his missing parents, but he could never forget the anniversary. That day would find him outside on the shore, looking towards the sea and waiting for any sign that they are alive. 

The sun almost hid itself by the time Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts. The last rays of sunshine lit up the sky in a deep orange hue... as well as the outline of an incoming ship. It was  _ huge _ – from that far, Baekhyun deemed it to be a trading ship because of the shape, but the black sails worried him quite a bit. He stood up from his place and took a miniature telescope out of his shirt pocket to look for its flag. When he found it after lots of adjusting, he gasped out loud. 

It was black, just like the sails, with a skull above two crossed swords. 

When Baekhyun was a child and had just started to accompany his father to the sea, the man took the time to warn him about the dangers of the ocean – sometimes fantastic creatures... and other times about dangers that were very much real.

Like pirates. 

His father’s words rang clearly in his mind, it was as if he was beside him at that moment. 

_ Always look for the flag first, son – oftentimes it tells about their intent and that could save your life. _

The dread flowed in his veins as he registered its meaning – death and an incoming fight. It wasn’t a good sign but at least it wasn’t a red flag which told people about the crew showing absolutely  _ no _ mercy. Maybe if they warn the townspeople to give up their possessions to them without any protests, nobody will get killed. 

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate anymore – the pirate ship anchored down a couple of meters away from the coast. However there were several boats coming towards Barnacle Bay, minutes away from docking. By that time, the other fishermen on the shore noticed the danger too so they started to run together towards their homes and their families, shouting. 

The usually lively, peaceful Barnacle Bay turned into chaos in seconds. The sounds of screaming and the explosion caused by the ship’s cannons reverberated through the town. People were running around like ants when you pour water into their nest, confused and disoriented. Baekhyun saw there were already some who were injured badly.

He heard them before he saw them - the sound of laughter, swords and flintlock pistols were everywhere. Before he knew it, Baekhyun was already targeted by two of them. The pirates locked eyes with him and strangely, there was some kind of recognition in their eyes, which the fisherman couldn’t understand since he was seeing them for the first time in his entire life. 

Both of them looked quite young, around Baekhyun’s age; small but not at all fragile. One of them looked especially sturdy, his hair black as night and wavy, his monolid eyes narrowed and commanding respect. The other had bulging arms adorned with tattoos and he had a strange grin that reminded Baekhyun of a kitten’s smile. They looked right at him with unwavering gazes, pinning him in place. 

Baekhyun didn’t want to stay in the middle of the mess any longer and find out the reason behind their strange behavior so he bolted. He purposefully took sharp, unexpected turns and shortcuts and took the long way home, hoping that he could shake them off his tracks after a while but it was futile – he constantly heard their steps behind him. 

When he reached the house, he slammed the door shut and barricaded it with a chair that he propped under the knob. Sure enough, it rattled in a short while, indicating they did follow him all the way to his home. From that alone, he knew he was indeed specifically targeted by them for some unknown reason.

Now, that was actually a lie. Baekhyun did have a hunch about why pirates would search for him. 

Sure, his parents had left no explanation about their whereabouts but there was one strange thing that they left behind that could attract raiders. 

He ran to the shelf placed above his bed and picked up a little wooden chest ornated with golden details and opened its lock with the key he wore on a chain around his neck. Inside, on its red velvet cushioning, was a holder made from leather. 

He had just picked it up when a resounding crash was heard outside. Hurried steps came towards his room – the two pirates stood in the doorway with their swords out, effectively cornering Baekhyun inside. 

The kitten-like male’s grin was so smug, he couldn't help but want to punch it off his face. 

“Got ya,” he snickered but didn’t come any closer. The other one just stared Baekhyun down in a way that made him nervously lick his lips. 

“W-What do you want from me?” 

Kitty boy snorted while the black-haired one just raised one of his eyebrows at him. 

Baekhyun gestured to the leather case in his hand, “You want this, right? I can give it to you, there’s no need for all of this.” 

Like heck he would give it to them. But he needed to get out of the room somehow and the only way to do that was to seemingly give them what they wanted. His other hand in the meantime was slowly grabbing the knife in his pocket which he usually kept around for cutting his nets or fish. 

“Hand it over,” Kitty-grin motioned with one of his hands and Baekhyun slowly complied. 

But just as the other was about to grab it, he hit his hand away with the leather case while cutting into his arm with his other hand in a quick manner. The man howled at the sudden pain and before they could react, Baekhyun promptly swung the blade the other way and started running to the front door. 

However, he got yanked back by his coat and a sharp kick was delivered to the back of his knees, making him cry out and collapse. He couldn’t get up in time – the black-haired pirate put his blade directly on Baekhyun’s throat, just a hair's width away from cutting into his skin. 

“Now  _ that _ \- was not smart,” he murmured and hauled him up. He took the holder away and looked  over his shoulder, instructing the other man in the room . “Tie him up.” 

Kitty-grin was still hissing a bit because of the cut on his arm but otherwise he looked fine. Maybe a little pissed; he wasn’t gentle with the ropes, that’s for sure. It cut into Baekhyun’s wrists deeply, chafing and bruising them already. But he didn’t really understand the situation – they had the leather case in their possession now, why did they bother? What more could they want? 

Just to be certain, he asked, “Are you going to kill me?” 

“After the stunt you pulled, I’m certainly tempted.” Kitty-grin growled while tying the knot on his bonds. Baekhyun looked at the other pirate who had an indifferent gaze. 

“Right now? No,” he said then shrugged. “Later? Who knows. Our orders were to get you and this little precious on deck, so enough of the chit-chat so we can get a move on, sweetcheeks.” 

They both grabbed his arms and started to haul him outside his home, despite Baekhyun’s attempts to free himself. He was still confused about the reason he was practically being abducted for.

“What? Why?” he cried and somehow got out of their holds. “I’m not going anywhere with you, especially not on a pirate ship -” 

“It’s not like you have a choice, kid,” Kitty-grin gruffly said under his breath. “Just be a good boy so nobody gets hurt, hm?” 

Baekhyun was not having it, though. He knew that whatever he was needed for, after the pirates got it, he would be slain on the spot, so he fought for his life as best as he could. He wasn’t going to step on the ship if he had any say in it. 

However, the hit on the back of his head was sudden and painful – it made the world spin and Baekhyun’s legs gave out under him. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he so badly wanted to curse at the two bastards but he didn’t have the strength to do so anymore. 

He still registered when the buffer male picked him up and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while they were slowly leaving behind his house. 

It was his last memory before darkness engulfed him and he finally lost consciousness. 

**************************** 

He came to his senses with a gasp as ice cold water was poured down his head, drenching him from head to toe. The sudden wake-up call made him shiver as his wet clothes stuck to his warm skin. Even though it was the beginnings of summer, the air was chillier than usual – there was a constant gust of wind that made him even more cold. His head was still throbbing so he took his time sobering up and didn’t move – the only thing he saw looking down was that he was kneeling on something wooden. A complex smell lingered in the air around him.

Where on earth was he? 

He was just starting to put the puzzle pieces together about his whereabouts when his head was yanked back. Someone grabbed the back of his hair and forced him to look up. The pain intensified, making him cry out. 

Looking up, he noticed the sky was mostly dark now. Either it was cloudy or the stars hadn’t come up yet. The moon was nowhere to be seen. The light was dim, probably coming from a couple of lamps that weren’t in his line of vision. 

What was there, however, was a large pole: a mast, supporting a complex system of black sails and rigging – chains, ropes and what not. Now he could place the constant creaking noises too, and realizing the situation he was in, Baekhyun gulped. 

He was on the ship. They had managed to kidnap him. 

The hold on his hair relaxed a bit, allowing him to look forward comfortably. Baekhyun now noticed the people scattered around the polished deck – all of them definitely looked like pirates. Most of them didn’t even try to hide the fact that they were watching the scene unfold with either curiosity or a blatant grin on their faces. 

He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down and tried to ignore his still stinging scalp but his peace was short-lived – something cold was pressed under his jawline. It prompted him to lift his head up once more. 

It was the barrel of a flintlock and the person on the opposite side of the weapon made the young fisherman gulp in mild fear. 

It wasn’t because he looked scary. No, it was because of the sinking feeling in his gut that told him he was seeing the ship's captain in the flesh . His commanding aura and his clothes were a giveaway even though he looked just about the same age as him. 

He was terribly tall; his long limbs accentuated by his leather boots, brown, tight pants and the long navy colored coat he was wearing. His white shirt and many necklaces peaked out from under. So did the burgundy cloth adorning his waist and the leather belt that held various things and his weapons: two scimitars by his side and the holster which must have belonged to the pistol that was aimed at him. It was a nice piece – Baekhyun wasn’t an expert on these things but even he could tell that the weapon was beautifully made with gold embellishments and orange and red gems scattered all around it. He wondered for a brief second if it was custom-made or stolen but he guessed that in the situation he was in, it didn’t exactly matter. 

His hand that was holding the flintlock was adorned with accessories - numerous rings on his fingers made from different materials and lots of bracelets. His nails were surprisingly void of any dirt which made Baekhyun’s superstition about all pirates being unkempt waver. 

“Look at me.” 

The command was direct – the pirate must have noticed Baekhyun’s hesitance in meeting his eyes. The fisherman looked everywhere else instead. His voice was deep like the ocean, flowing smoothly like the waves and despite its rigid tone, it was still somehow warm to his ears. Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t anger the man so he looked up slowly and gazed into the other’s eyes for the first time. 

Under perfectly sculpted, almond-shaped lids sat two deep, brown eyes and despite his efforts, Baekhyun couldn’t read anything out of them. His eyebrows were furrowed but he didn’t look mad at all. His face was calm, overall. Although Baekhyun knew it would be foolish to trust him just because of that. 

His skin was unblemished and tan, sure proof of the time he spent on a ship under the sun; his nose standing straight over a pair of plush lips. His hair was a bit long, golden brown at first glance, but mostly hidden by a kerchief and a classic, leather tricorn hat on his head. Despite wanting to avoid looking at him, Baekhyun once again made eye contact before the pirate could scold him for it. The man looked indifferent still but didn’t hesitate to talk now that he had Baekhyun’s attention. 

“Do you know why you are here?” 

Baekhyun looked away silently because he didn’t have an exact answer to the question, only a hunch. But it didn’t deter the pirate – he whistled and someone threw him something from the crowd which he caught perfectly in time. The young fisherman only needed a glance to see that it was what was stolen from him. 

“This is yours, am I right?” he asked again and Baekhyun didn’t have the power in him to correct him, so he just nodded. 

His response made the man grin, exposing a strange glint inside his mouth – Baekhyun was surprised to see golden teeth amongst his regular ones. He unrolled the paper in his hands, looking at it with such a look that almost made him look crazy. 

“I finally have this map and you in my possession,” he chuckled, kissing the parchment. The crew hooted in glee in the background, together, like it was an achievement they managed to tackle at last. 

But Baekhyun didn’t understand. 

The captain was speaking like he was searching for both him and his parents’ map which sounded strange. He was confused. 

“Why would you need me?” He asked quietly which made the pirate arch one of his eyebrows, as if the answer was obvious. 

“Because you can read it,” he answered without missing a beat. “You will lead me to the  _ Black Pearl _ .” 

Baekhyun was now certain that the captain was a lunatic. He looked at him, searching his eyes for any signs of a joke, of a prank or anything like that but he found  _ none _ . The man  _ believed _ in what he had said. 

“I don’t know where or from whom did you get the information that I can read that goddamn map,” he sneered. “You've probably mistaken me for someone else. This is nonsense. Just like the myths about the Pearl.” 

A magical, black colored pearl which is rumored to grant complete reign over the seas and the oceans? It was a children’s tale, nothing more and nothing less. 

It was the first time there was something akin to anger in the eyes of the captain – it was merely a fiery glint but it made Baekhyun gulp. Then, the male started to laugh.

“Are you sure about that,  _ Byun Baekhyun _ ?” he asked, with mirth dancing in his orbs and the young fisherman couldn’t mask his surprise. 

“How --” 

The pirate continued with a smirk, “You are the only son of Byun Baekho, the fisherman and Byun Jihyun, the innkeeper from Barnacle Bay. You would be surprised by just how much I know about you.” 

It promptly shut Baekhyun up. There was no doubt about it anymore that the pirates indeed knew what they were after, it wasn’t a mistake. But still, it made no sense, Baekhyun didn’t lie when he said he can’t read that shitty parchment. He wet his lips with his tongue and sighed in frustration. 

“Even if you know me, this is some misunderstanding. Believe me, I have looked at the map before and it makes just as much sense to me as it does to you.” 

The captain lazily blinked, unfurled the parchment to directly put it in front of Baekhyun’s eyes and changed the pistol’s aim to his forehead instead. 

“Read it.” 

“I told you I can’t --” 

The pistol was ready to shoot with a dangerous click sound which made all the blood from Baekhyun’s face leave. The captain still looked impassive. 

_ “Read. It.”  _

Having no choice left, the young fisherman looked at the parchment in front of him, even though he was most certainly sure that he wouldn't see anything different. The runes on the sides of the map seemingly mocked him – they looked just as incomprehensible as before, nothing like he’d ever seen or heard. He wasn’t even remotely familiar with the geography illustrated so he couldn’t bluff about the places either. 

His eyes got misty thinking that he will die tonight, never seeing his parents again and he tried to recollect himself by closing his eyes for a second and taking a shuddery breath. He was ready to tell the captain that nothing changed when something suddenly happened. 

The runes in front of his eyes slowly started to transform and move, making him gasp. He could understand them but  _ how _ ?

“The words,” he whispered in awe, leaning forward with wide eyes. “How is this possible?” 

The map was snatched from him immediately though – the pirate rolled it up and put it inside his coat with a satisfied face.

“Told ya,” he smirked so annoyingly that Baekhyun would’ve tried to punch it off his face if he wasn’t tied and still in shock about what happened. 

“B-But how? Why?” 

The man snorted and Baekhyun thought he would leave but the captain actually just squatted down behind him while messing his locks up with the barrel of his pistol. 

“Have you ever wondered why you have such strange hair?” he asked, voice laced with amusement. 

The young fisherman didn’t want to say anything to that – of  _ course _ he had, it wasn’t common to have natural silver hair. He was often called a freak, usually by other children back in the day. Adults knew better, especially when they realized how quiet and hardworking his parents were, so the bullying soon changed to just whispers and then ceased to exist overall. 

When he was younger, he had tried asking his parents why he looked so different. He specially waited for an answer from his mother who looked the same as him but they had only told him that he was just special and shouldn’t worry about his looks. Baekhyun simply didn’t ask after a while, especially when he reached his teenage years and people started to court him left and right because of his beauty. 

The pirate leaned closer to him to murmur in his ears, “Or about why your eyes are as blue as the clearest ocean? Don’t you want to know?”

“No,” Baekhyun lied, which made the pirate chuckle and step in front of him again. 

“You have siren blood in your veins because of your mother. That’s why you can read that map. You automatically understand the siren runes if you concentrate enough.” 

The words left Baekhyun so absolutely speechless he didn’t even register when he was pulled up to stand by one of the men. The captain wasn’t even looking at him anymore but instead conversing with a smaller male beside him in hushed voices. 

“You’re lying,” the young fisherman shook his head. “This is not true.” 

The male ended his talk with one of his crew members and then turned and walked closer to him. There was that annoyingly handsome smirk on his face Baekhyun already hated with a passion and he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the situation. 

“I’m many things, a liar one of them,” he laughed along with some of the people nearby. “But not when it comes to important matters like this." 

Baekhyun wanted to say something but the men around him already gagged him with a cloth and tried to pull him towards the back, probably to lock him up. He was struggling with all his might, but to no avail. The captain started walking backwards, away from him. 

“Well, you will have time to think about your origins while you enjoy our hospitality.” 

He pulled off his tricorn, swinging his hand in a semi-circle and bowing theatrically to him before straightening up with the most shit-eating grin Baekhyun has ever seen on anyone. The crew got back to work but not without singing and shouting chaotically.They were so loud They were so loud that he almost didn’t hear the captain’s last words before he was taken away. 

“Welcome aboard the  _ EXplOration _ , darling.” 

**********************

Baekhyun was sure that he would be led to a moldy and disgusting cell somewhere close to the bottom of the ship so it took him by surprise when he was pushed inside a room after removing his restraints, just below the deck. They still locked him inside but it was way better than what he had imagined. 

The cabin was tiny. There was only a narrow bed inside and some leg room. Nothing else. It didn’t even have a _ window _ ; the air only circulated through, under and over the door, and the only light came from that way as well. 

It was dim now as the zenith of the night was steadily approaching – at least that’s what Baekhyun guessed since he couldn’t tell the exact time. As he realized that they probably left him there for tonight, he got comfortable on top of the sheets and stared at the wooden ceiling above his head, thinking about what happened. 

What did one know about sirens? 

They were mystic, fish-tailed creatures of the sea who lured their victims with their beautiful singing into the water, ultimately their deaths according to the tales. But Baekhyun hadn’t heard anything specific about them since it wasn’t written down. 

So how did the captain know that his silver hair and blue eyes were an indicator and how did he know so much about his family? 

Baekhyun didn’t want to believe that he and his mother were that different from others; it was just absurd. His mother never once behaved strangely as far as he knew, and she definitely had two legs, not a scaly fishtail. 

Even if all of this were true, why did his parents never tell him about it? The only thing confirming the theory was the map and the captain’s words and Baekhyun didn’t know what to think about them. 

He sighed and started massaging his temples as his head started to hurt both because of his injury and his swarming thoughts. He also came to realize that a pirate ship wasn’t the most silent place to be. He could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the ship’s side, the creaking of the wooden system, the voices and steps of people above him. It was anything but peaceful. 

Suddenly, there was a different sound coming from the door, making Baekhyun freeze on the bed. But as much as he was waiting for it to open, it just kept moving without the lock turning. 

What an earth could it be? A ghost? 

He cautiously raised his head and peeked towards the entrance and for the first time that day, he actually smiled. 

Through the gap between the ground and the door was an adorable furry head with a beautiful pair of twinkling, green eyes staring at him, and it promptly squeezed through the opening with a quiet meow when it made eye contact with the young man. The cat was inside the cabin in no time thanks to its flexibility and sat down on its hind legs with its tail gently waving behind in a friendly gesture. 

“Hey kitty,” Baekhyun said softly with a little wave and sat up. 

The cat was really beautiful – its fur was completely black, almost invisible in the darkness while its shining eyes were fixed on Baekhyun, slowly blinking from time to time. He almost wanted to cry from happiness as he watched the animal. It was such a relief to see something lovely and pure on that goddamn pirate ship. 

“What brings you here? Do you live on this ship?” he asked, as if he were talking to somebody. 

The cat stood up and with a graceful little jump landed on the bed sheets, close to Baekhyun’s feet. The young man carefully reached towards it with a hand to let the animal smell him while he continued to talk. 

“I’m Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you, kitty.” 

It didn’t shy away – it was clearly used to people and didn’t hesitate to take little sniffs of his finger. After a few seconds, it probably decided that he was safe and rubbed his face against Baekhyun’s hand while loudly purring. It honestly made everything so much better.

“You are sweet, kitty, can I know your name too?” 

The cat answered with a meow, making Baekhyun chuckle. 

“It’s pretty. Thank you for keeping me company.” 

Distracted from his problems at hand, it didn’t take long for the young fisherman to finally fall asleep amidst scratching the animal’s little head. When the cat noticed that he wasn’t awake anymore, it simply burrowed itself more into Baekhyun’s lap and closed its eyes too. 

**********************************

Waking up wasn’t the nicest occurrence, once again. It felt like Baekhyun only fell asleep just barely minutes ago when he was abruptly woken up by rough hands shaking him and then impatiently pulling him out of bed. Before he knew it, they were on their way somewhere. 

Sleep was still clinging to him desperately, trying to pull his eyelids down. He stumbled every few steps of the way but the two pirates that accompanied him held him securely enough that he didn’t fall. To his quiet question as to where they were going, the answer was only a growl, so Baekhyun thought it would be better not to press and opted to look around instead. 

As much as his sleepy brain could understand, they were leaving the, possibly, main berth, the sleeping and living quarters and were headed towards the stern, the aftermost part of the ship. They were still below the main deck – that, he could definitely tell – but other than that, he had no idea where they were. His father only taught him the basics about big sailing ships and he never stepped on one – since they only had a fishing boat, it wasn’t necessary to know more. 

Their walk wasn’t that long. They stopped in front of a large door that was slightly fancier than the rest they had passed. Baekhyun realized where they were headed when one of the pirates knocked and then promptly let himself in before Baekhyun. The fisherman’s hunches were proven correct. 

“Captain? Brought him here, like you asked.” 

“Good. Let him in,” a familiar voice from yesterday answered.

The pirates stood aside and pushed him in what was, indeed as he had had thought, the Captain’s quarters. 

The cabin was surprisingly quite spacious (unlike Baekhyun’s) with one of its walls entirely made out of windows, looking out to the sea. Heavy, burgundy curtains were pushed aside with golden tassels. The morning sunshine flew right in, making the young male almost scrunch his eyes up because of the sudden brightness. 

The same type of fabric was used to conveniently cover a comfortable looking king size bed, like baldachins, between two enormous book shelves that were full of books and scrolls and other artifacts from bottom to top. On the left side, there was a dresser with mirrors, jewelry hung onto their sides and what looked like a navigation table, packed with maps, a telescope and parchment. 

The middle of the room was occupied by a long, wooden table that was packed full of food. On one of the burgundy and gold chairs sat the captain himself, leaning back with his legs crossed. The other chair, opposite of him, was empty. 

The captain made a brief eye contact with Baekhyun before he turned towards the pirates, once again. 

“Thanks. Please, tell Sehun if you encounter him to come here when he has finished his runs.” he requested, to which they nodded and left the cabin. 

Now, it was only the two of them in there and as much as Baekhyun didn’t like the pirates’ company and how they woke him up, he wished they would have stayed. He was clearly uncomfortable to be alone with the man who ordered his kidnapping and possibly had a lot of power. 

The captain didn’t share the same nervousness as he did, and that was expected. He looked like someone who was rarely frazzled by anything anymore, having seen so much. As Baekhyun never left Barnacle Bay and the surrounding waters in his whole life. He could only imagine how much the other knew about their world. 

He was blatantly staring at Baekhyun with a measuring glance, not bothered by how long the silence was stretching in the room. Baekhyun was curious about what he was searching for but his face remained a mystery to him, telling nothing about the thoughts the other was having. 

Eventually the captain unfurled his limbs and leant forward in his chair, gesturing towards the other. Baekhyun, having no choice, accepted the invitation and seated himself, placing his hands on his lap. Being this close to the feast that was presented on the table and detecting the smell of food made him realize he was extremely hungry – his last meal was almost a day ago.

He was wondering about what he should say or do ( _ if _ he should do anything in the first place) when his stomach growled loudly making Baekhyun’s cheeks a little bit pink from embarrassment. 

“I guess my hunches about you being hungry were correct,” the captain said, looking amused. “You can help yourself.” 

Although the offer was really tempting, Baekhyun made no move to touch any of the food on the table, only opting to watch how the pirate started to take things on his plate and gulping down his hunger. He didn’t trust the man. 

The captain must’ve felt his staring and looked up, arching an eyebrow when he noticed his frozen state. He put the plate down in front of him and laced his fingers together on top of the table. 

“I see I have to explain myself because you clearly think the worst of me,” he sighed, “You probably assume I’m some merciless, cruel pirate - and I certainly can be when I want to.” 

Baekhyun hoped the shudder that went down his spine wasn't noticeable. Yesterday probably wasn’t even considered bad in his books. The man looked deeply into his eyes and continued. 

“However, I do not intend to starve or poison you; I can assure you of that. I arranged this meal with the intention of getting more familiar with each other, nothing more, nothing less.” 

Baekhyun was considering his words for a moment before he spoke up. 

“What if I refuse?” he asked, the slight defiance distinct in his tone but the captain didn’t even blink at that.

“You won’t get to have breakfast and we will try again at lunch,” he shrugged, not bothering anymore, to wait for his guest, and started to dig in. “It’s your choice, Mr. Byun.” 

_ Not really _ , Baekhyun thought. 

Eventually his hunger got the best of him and he gave in – but he only tried the dishes the captain did, just to be safe. His actions were obvious to the other as he smirked but said nothing so Baekhyun didn’t care. 

The table had a wide variety of food on it – there was meat, eggs, vegetables either pickled or raw, cheeses and many more. The young fisherman was sad to say that back at home he did not have this much or this diverse a selection of dishes most of the time. 

And everything was so delicious too – it was really hard to contain the blissful moan inside when the flavors burst on his tongue. But seeing the captain’s watchful gaze on him, he would rather die than accidentally let it out. 

“I’m glad the food is to your taste.” He did look satisfied somehow that Baekhyun was actually eating well. “This time of the year is always the best. Everything is fresh and there’s so much to enjoy.” 

The bite in Baekhyun’s mouth got bitter, as he thought more deeply about what was implicated. He put his utensils down momentarily and frowned at the man. 

“You mean there’s so much you can take from people.” 

The pirate snickered and shrugged. He swirled his drink around in his cup while he answered, “A pirate's gotta live too, you know.” 

Baekhyun scoffed and stabbed his meat with his fork with more force than was probably necessary. He seriously had to hold himself back from snapping at the captain when he started chuckling but it was better to be cautious and silent than accidentally worsening his situation. 

The man wiped his mouth with a napkin when he was finished with his meal, Baekhyun only being through half of the food on his plate. 

“I think we should start our chit-chat, shouldn’t we?” he asked, leaning back on his chair comfortably and eyeing Baekhyun’s frame. “There’s a lot to discuss.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the comeback rolling off his tongue even if he tried. “What makes you think I want to have a chat with you?” 

The pirate chuckled, “As much as I enjoy your retorts, it wasn’t exactly a question nor an option.”

Even though it was said with a smile, Baekhyun could clearly sense the underlying threat and finality in his tone, so he wisely chose to stay mum.

“Now, firstly I would like to introduce myself since I forgot to do so yesterday in the rush.” He raised his hat just a tiny bit with a smirk. “I’m Park Chanyeol, Captain of the EXplOration at your service.” 

Baekhyun actually stopped chewing when he registered that name because it was surprisingly familiar to him – he actually heard about him before. And saw him even, if the big wanted posters back home counted.

Captain Park Chanyeol, the Phoenix of the West – he remembered the big bold letters. The pictures drawn of him did not really match him except for his unique ears maybe. He couldn’t recall his crimes that were listed for the people to see, nor the amount of gold that was offered in exchange for a good tip. It was a really high number, that's for sure. He and the crew of EXplOration were definitely amongst the most well-known pirates on water and on land. 

Baekhyun resumed eating the remnants of his meal without saying anything but it didn’t bother the other. 

“I would ask you to introduce yourself as well but I already know what I needed to know about you so we can skip this step.” 

God, he was so annoying. 

“As I mentioned, I don’t plan to hurt you in any way while you are on board,” he continued, tone getting more serious. “I need you to decode the map for me and help me get to the Black Pearl. After it’s in my possession, you’re free to go.”

“Why are you so obsessed with it?” Baekhyun asked, still not understanding. “It’s clearly a myth, a tale for children. You won’t find anything even when I’m helping you.” 

That glint was back in his eyes, making Baekhyun almost shudder from the intensity. He really was hell-bent on that damn thing. 

“It’s not, you will see,” Captain Park said in a dangerously quiet voice. “And it’s going to be mine at the end.” 

“You are crazy,” Baekhyun said aloud without even realizing but the captain just smirked. 

“Every pirate is, darling. You will see that, too.” 

“I’m not your darling.”

The pirate didn’t even react to Baekhyun’s unsatisfied response.

“Now, let’s talk about some rules regarding your stay on my ship. Firstly, you will stay locked inside your cabin-” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he cut into the pirate’s speech without thinking. 

“ _ What? _ You can’t just -” Captain Park narrowed his eyes in warning so he quickly bit down the rest of that sentence. He clearly didn’t like to be interrupted. 

“ -- For  _ today _ . We have to stop at another city to get some necessities and I can’t risk you escaping or getting hurt before our journey even starts,” he explained. “When we leave the coast behind and are on open water, you’ll be free to walk anywhere without restrictions.” 

Baekhyun quickly deflated at that. It wasn’t an ideal situation to be locked up again but it was only for another day. The captain was actually really fair. He silently nodded, acknowledging the favor he got but did not say any thank you. 

“However, I don’t recommend trying to escape the moment you are free,” Captain Park murmured. “You will regret it. Either because of the punishment _I_ _will_ give you or the elements. The ocean can be even more ruthless and unforgiving than I am.” 

“I will keep that in my mind,” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“Also, you will help out on deck when I don’t need you. This is not an inn, so you will work for your food and accommodation just like the rest of us.” 

Baekhyun shouldn’t have been surprised by that, it was kind of inevitable. He wasn’t a guest here. But he couldn’t help but wonder how that was going to work out. He was just a fisherman. Although he did know some things about boats, rigging and the like, his knowledge about sailing ships was scarce. And pirates weren’t the patient kind of teachers. 

Just then, a brief knock was heard before someone stepped inside the cabin but Captain Park wasn’t the least bit surprised by the intrusion. The boy looked young to Baekhyun. He had already experienced his growth spurt as his tall and lean body suggested, but he still had a baby face even though he was clearly more mature. His black hair was messy, parted somewhat in the middle and revealing clever looking eyes and straight eyebrows. He was wearing a simple white shirt with green pants and brown boots – comfortable, but still complimenting his frame.

“Ah, just in time,” The captain smiled and motioned for the newcomer to get closer. He turned to Baekhyun, “This is Sehun, our cabin boy. He will accompany you and show you around until I get ready.” 

Baekhyun frowned. 

“Ready for what?” 

“For you to share what is on that map of yours,” he smirked. 

They left the captain’s cabin not long after that. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say or do now that he was out of the captain’s watchful eyes but the cabin boy clearly had a plan in mind as he instructed Baekhyun to follow him. 

“We will start outside since I’m sure you could use the fresh air,” he said over his broad shoulder and the young fisherman couldn’t help but feel thankful for that. They took the stairs near the quarters and soon enough they were out in the open. 

Baekhyun was struck by the gush of fresh wind and the brightness as he stepped out and a smile automatically found its way on his face. It was a delightful June morning, not overly warm but clearly carrying the heat of summer. There weren’t any clouds in the blue sky and the sea was shining because of the rays of sun, making it look so beautiful. The scent of salt, water, and wood was all around him, familiar and yet, strange at the same time. 

Sehun gently made him turn around and now he could see the ship in all its glory. Closest to them was the wheel, just a bit below there were people on deck, and above them as well, all working on their own thing. 

The cabin-boy first walked to the wheel while he asked, “How much do you know about ships?” 

Baekhyun hummed, “I’m more familiar with smaller boats, to be honest. When I first saw this one, I thought it was a trading ship.” 

“You weren’t that far from the truth actually,” Sehun smiled a little. “It’s a hybrid of a trading ship and a  _ galleon _ . It makes her massive and extremely fast but harder to maneuver.” 

He gestured around the place they were standing at, “This is the helm where the navigation happens. We are directly above the captain’s quarters which makes it easier for him to man the wheel if it’s needed.”

The object in question was made of dark wood, only one of the handles being golden and now it seemed locked into place, probably because they were going in the same direction for a long time. Sehun continued explaining. 

“EXplOration has three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main one,” he pointed to each ‘pole’ with ropes and a bunch of sails. “I won’t tell you more about it or the rigging because it’s Chen’s area of expertise.” 

“Chen?” 

“He is the boatswain master, responsible for all the rigging, the anchor, the cordage, basically everything that is the technical part of this ship. You won’t see him now. He is usually up at the crow’s nest at this time,” he looked up, Baekhyun following suit. 

Sure enough, there were two or three people on a platform on top of the mast, looking around. Baekhyun was dizzy even imagining the height they must be at. 

They descended another staircase, stepping foot on the deck where there were more people around. 

“This is the main deck,” he said, “Usually it’s pretty crowded but most of the people are sleeping right now. When it’s busy, try not to be under someone’s foot because you will disturb the system. If you don’t know what to do, you should always ask Suho, he is the quartermaster.” 

At Baekhyun’s question, Sehun further explained that the quartermaster was basically the second in command and his purpose was to distribute things - rations, powder, work, prize and even punishment. 

“He is also one of the three people who can maneuver this girl safely, the other two being the captain obviously and Chen.” 

Sehun only just finished his sentence when a man approached them and Baekhyun was almost sure that he was the quartermaster that was mentioned. He looked surprisingly like a noble – his posture, his clothes and his aura all suggested he probably had a different upbringing than the rest. When they shook hands, his palm was soft. 

“You must be Baekhyun, right? I’m Suho, nice to meet you,” he bowed slightly, brown hair falling into his eyes. 

“Yes, nice to meet you too.” 

“Sehun is taking you around, I see,” he smiled. “I won’t be keeping you long, I just wanted to ask you to find me later when you have time. We will have to discuss where and under whom I should assign you.” 

Oh, indeed, he has to work as Captain Chanyeol mentioned. He nodded, and they continued to walk with Sehun, leaving him behind. 

The tour wasn’t that long all in all but Baekhyun found it really informative. He was glad that he could finally understand the ship’s structure and learn a few things about the crew too. 

They visited their quarters just below the deck. The kitchen where he met Kyungsoo, the cook (who was kind of busy preparing for lunch so, Sehun suggested they better not disturb him); the gundeck where he saw the huge cannons and met a tanned man named Kai who was apparently the master gunner and saw even the storage on the lowest part of the ship, full of barrels and livestock too. 

Sehun told him that EXplOration had a crew of around a hundred and eighty so unless he was going to work with some of the crew members, it was enough to know the people he had been introduced to today. 

He added two names to the list as they walked on the main deck, again – they didn’t meet Minseok, who was their master carpenter and Lay, their surgeon, but Baekhyun tried to memorize them. 

To Baekhyun’s question as to where he will be assigned in his opinion, Sehun hummed, thinking. 

“Chen always needs hands with the rigging so that’s a possibility but I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ll also need to help Lay when we are attacked. One surgeon is not enough for this ship, the workload can be huge,” he murmured. 

“And what about cabin boys?” Baekhyun asked, smiling when Sehun seemed surprised by the question. “Don’t they need some help around here?” 

He chuckled, looking even more younger than he was.

“It’s just me,” Sehun corrected and then shrugged. “It’s not much work, actually. I go where I’m needed and help or bring messages around, that’s all.” 

“As I see it, this ship would fall apart without you,” Baekhyun commented, making Sehun snort, and wink at him. Honestly, he was the first person here Baekhyun actually kind of liked, to be honest. 

“Just don’t let the captain hear that.” 

*************************

When they went back into the captain’s quarters, it looked much different than it had been earlier that morning. The huge amount of food as well as the plates and cutleries were nowhere to be seen on the table - instead, the space was filled by a bunch of maps, scrolls and heavy books, the captain currently leaning over them. 

Also, he wasn’t alone. Out of the four chairs around the table, two were occupied - one by the Quartermaster, Suho and the other by a familiar stranger Baekhyun couldn’t help but frown at. At their entrance with Sehun, his signature kitten grin widened, further confirming that he was indeed one of the pirates who abducted him from his home. 

Before he could utter anything, Captain Chanyeol waved him over and seated him in front of an unfolded parchment - his parents’ map. Sehun silently left the room, locking the door behind him with a soft click, leaving Baekhyun alone with the others. Despite knowing that they won’t hurt him because they needed him, the young fisherman was still uncomfortable, especially since he knew that something big was expected of him. He didn’t like the pressure. 

“Anytime you are ready.” 

Captain Chanyeol appeared calm but Baekhyun picked up on some impatience in his tone. With a sigh, he leaned forward so he could see better and stared at the map in front of him. 

Just looking at the art work, it was pretty and detailed in Baekhyun’s opinion - the mountains were colored various shades of brown depending on their height, the plains with beautiful greens and the waters with blues that seemed to sparkle from time to time with the shift from the light. In the upper corner on the right there were arrows showing the four directions while on the left, enclosed with a border, were a bunch of runes, made by incredible brushwork. 

As before, they were unfamiliar at first glance - this was only the third time Baekhyun was looking at them. But as he focused more and more, the runes simply started to make sense to him - he couldn’t describe how but he indeed could understand what was written down. 

“It seems to be a poem,” he murmured and took a big breath before reading out loud. 

_ Begin it where warm waters halt _

_ And fall into the canyon, down _

_ To get the key to talk  _

_ Put the words in the mouth of brown.  _

_ If you’ve been wise enough and found the first  _

_ Go South where the sea is at ease  _

_ Don’t be tempted to quench your thirst  _

_ Just take the chest and go in peace.  _

_ The treasure is towards the East,  _

_ Past where sailors die _

_ Look for which can’t be seen _

_ And you shall find what you seek in no time.  _

The silence was thick after Baekhyun read the poem - no one uttered a single word. Was it because of the shock or were they contemplating? He didn’t know. 

The map was cryptic - understandably, if it indeed showed the way to the Black Pearl: even though Baekhyun understood all of the words separately, together they didn’t really make sense. He didn’t expect this to go entirely smoothly but to face such difficulties from the beginning was hard to take. 

“Again,” Captain Park asked him and Baekhyun obediently started to read once more. 

He only reached the end of the first verse when he was stopped. 

“ _ Put the words in the mouth of brown _ ?” the Captain asked, furrowing his brows in concentration. He looked at Baekhyun sceptically, “Are you sure?” 

Baekhyun shrugged, “I read only what’s written there. I didn’t make anything up.” 

“It’s strange,” Suho murmured with one of his hands stroking his chin. “This might be more difficult than we thought.” 

Kitty-grin was the only one whose spirits weren’t down. 

“It won’t be fun if it’s going to be easy,” he reasoned, and looked at his captain amidst stretching his back on his chair. “I’m sure you already have some idea about the location, so let’s start with that,  _ Yeol _ .” 

The nickname was said in such a natural way it was no doubt they were close friends. It did sound foreign to Baekhyun’s ears though - he couldn’t even bring himself to address the captain with his full name. 

Captain Park nodded and walked to his windows to stare out onto the sea, clasping his hands behind his back. Baekhyun was curious about how he got used to this posture. Average people mostly didn’t do this because it wasn’t comfortable nor practical; it was only taught to nobles to exude elegance and respect. 

“ _ Begin it where warm waters halt _ ,” he muttered. “It’s either somewhere cold or where two ocean currents meet - one of them being warm. The water falling into the canyon could mean a waterfall nearby, maybe.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened - it did make sense this way.

The captain turned to him from the windows and slowly approached the table. “Are there any runes drawn on the water?” 

His hunch was correct. Baekhyun nodded and started reading them one by one while the pirate was searching amongst his own scrolls. When he found what he needed, he followed each Baekhyun told with his finger on his map. 

“Stop,” Captain Park suddenly requested, turning the map towards Baekhyun so he could see it better. “The warm Oshio current and the cold Ratane current meet here, at the Brouillard Falls and falls down into the Clouded Canyon, here. This has to be it.” 

The other two pirates in the room scrambled out of their seats to compare the two maps together. They seemed to agree that there were no other places that could match the description of the poem, although Suho did look a little bit troubled. 

“The Clouded Canyon is a dangerous place,” he muttered with a frown. “The fog is thick and the creatures living there are not friendly. This  _ definitely _ won’t be easy.” 

Captain Park wasn’t fazed though. 

“I didn’t expect it to be.” 

“We need to be prepared for every possibility,” Kitty-grin butted in. “I would suggest we re-evaluate the list of things we want the crew to gather from the raid and add some ropes at least. The ship obviously can’t go into the canyon so we will probably have to climb down.” 

The pirates intended to attack another town before the trip - Baekhyun remembered the captain mentioning it. He didn’t expect them to have an organized and detailed plan made for it though; he had always thought that raids were random. 

The three of them started to work on a piece of parchment, discussing the materials they needed and when they were done, Suho furled the parchment and hid it inside of his coat.

“If the wind keeps up, we will reach Silvercreek by sundown,” Captain Park hummed and turned to Kitty-grin. “We need to get going. Chen, make sure the boats are in good condition.”

“Aye, Captain.”

_ So, he is the boatswain master Sehun talked about _ , Baekhyun mused. He hoped that the cabin boy’s hunches would prove to be wrong about his assigned place. It would be awkward to work under the man who was one of his kidnappers.

“Suho, divide the crew for the attack as you see fit and let them know about the changes. Also, remind them not to take too long scavenging. Any man who fails to get back when the warning shots are fired will be left behind. Our main mission is the Pearl, we don’t have time to dilly-dally.”

The Quartermaster chuckled and nodded. Both him and Chen stood up, ready to go above deck when he turned back for a second. 

“Will you take over the wheel?”

“Maybe later. I want to look into this a bit more,” the captain mumbled, his attention already drawn back to the map on the table. 

After they were gone, silence enveloped them with the sounds of parchment being handled and the scratching of a fountain pen occasionally disrupting the peace. Captain Park was hunched over what appeared to be a heavy book of sorts - the ship’s log. He was probably already planning out the route they would be taking to the Clouded Canyon which didn’t surprise Baekhyun to be honest. He didn’t know the pirate at all but if there was one thing he was certain about was his fixation about this journey. 

“You’re still here.” 

He didn’t look up from his writing the whole time but he noticed. Baekhyun was annoyed that even after addressing his presence, he wasn’t really paying attention to him. 

“I have questions.” 

“Don’t we all?” the pirate asked with sass while dipping his pen into the ink bottle that was in front of him. “As you can see, I’m pretty busy at the moment, so if you could just find Suho and-” 

“How do you know I have siren origins?” 

The pen stopped scratching the paper as the captain’s hand froze, and to Baekhyun’s satisfaction the man finally looked up. He wasn’t the least bit sorry that he was apparently bothering the pirate, no matter how much the other tried to get that message across to him. 

In fear of losing his attention again, he continued, “How do you know that my silver hair and blue eyes are sure signs? There’s no record of them looking… like me.” 

The captain sighed, “Does it really matter? Even if you knew about the story behind it, it won’t change the fact that I was right.” 

Why was he so stubborn about it? It was a simple question, requiring a simple answer there was no need to be this closed off and secretive about it.

Baekhyun was officially annoyed. He tried to be obedient and do what was asked of him without much fuss but the pirate didn’t even want to help him understand the situation. Which was not fair.

“It matters because it is about me!” he said, raising his voice. “You have no right to hold back information regarding this!”

He could see that the man was displeased with his behavior, that he didn’t back down, but Baekhyun was past caring at that point. 

“I think we should clear some things up. Here, I’m the one who gets to decide about one’s rights,” Captain Park said quietly, his deep voice tight. “Don’t tempt me to revoke some of yours.”

“My right to freedom is already taken, you  _ bilge-drinking scallywag _ ,” Baekhyun hissed, the insult smoothly escaping his lips without even noticing. “I don’t have much more to lose.” 

Baekhyun should have just shut his mouth. Or at least expect that his words would have some consequences and be prepared for them. 

It didn’t happen that quickly but he still couldn’t do anything when the pirate suddenly stood up from his seat. He strode over to him and grabbed his shirt by his neck, pushing him to the walls of the cabin until he could lean uncomfortably into his aura. 

At this distance, Baekhyun could detect the other’s scent - the smell of slight sweat was mixed with the salty sea and something strong, spicy and exotic; like sandalwood. It was intoxicating and overwhelming.

Surprisingly, Captain Park still seemed calm: there was little to no indication of his annoyance or anger on his face, except for his eyes. 

But those… Those eyes were almost _ burning _ with a dangerous spark.

“I will say this only once Byun Baekhyun,” the pirate started, his tone rigid and now unmistakably threatening. “While we’re on the deck of  _ my _ ship, you won’t snap your tongue at me like  _ that _ , unless you want it gone. Is that understood?”

In the pirate’s grip, Baekhyun was forced to nod his head. 

“Good,” he growled and let him go. The breath Baekhyun didn’t know he was holding escaped his lungs when he was free.

Captain Park stepped back a bit, giving him enough space to collect himself. Baekhyun risked a glance at the other despite his better judgment. His eyes were cold. 

“To answer your questions, I know about your kind because of my father,” the pirate said, his jaw obviously tensed. “He told me he met a siren once. Years later, I met one too, confirming his description of them. I hope that satisfies your curiosity enough. Now, get out.” 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Baekhyun rushed to the door, without saying anything or looking back to the pirate, and closed it after himself with an echoing slam. 

He found the way back to his tiny cabin surprisingly easily, even though he was working on autopilot. Despite hating the tight space, it was reassuring that he had somewhere he can hide where he probably wouldn’t be disturbed. He didn’t want to face anyone on this ship for the time being. 

The room was almost the same as he left it that morning - the only exception being a lump under a white cloth and two books on his bed. Upon uncovering the surprise, Baekhyun found a wooden plate full of food - it looked like a little bit of everything the ship had available was thrown onto it, making a quite strange, but colorful and delicious salad. At first glance, he saw various types of cooked meats, vegetables and hard-boiled eggs and, if he wasn’t mistaken, there were some fruits too. 

The only person who came to mind who would do this for him was Sehun - the cabin boy must’ve known that Baekhyun would be locked in his room for the night and made Kyungsoo, the cook, prepare something for him. He also thought about entertainment: one of the books was about ships and sailing and the other about popular myths and tales. Baekhyun made sure to make a mental note for himself to remember to thank Sehun for getting out of his way. 

Since he wanted to forget about reality, and his situation a bit, he put the book about ships and food aside and lay down on his bed with the other. 

The book was old and had probably seen better days but Baekhyun still could see the details painted with gold on the cover. As he turned the pages and ran his eyes over the many different stories, one easily captured his attention; a familiar title. 

_ The Lonely Siren and the Black Pearl of Sorrow  _

Baekhyun remembered hearing this tale a few times in his childhood and each time he couldn’t help but dislike it. It was a beautiful but way too sad story, even though the moral of the tale was valid. 

According to the myth, two ancient, powerful treasures of the world - the Fountain of Eternal Youth and the Crystal of Wishes - were in danger from the greed of people on land. The Spirit of the Ocean wanted someone to guard the treasures but none of his children seemed cut out for the difficult task. Therefore, he decided it was time for a new creature to be made. One that was intelligent like humans but part of the ocean world. That’s how sirens were born. 

The one siren, who was chosen by the Spirit of the Ocean to guard the treasures, was sometimes lonely - alone, far from her kind she had no one to talk to. However, she often left her cave in secret and came close to the shore to watch the humans - it was exciting to watch how they moved around, nothing like in her home. On one of her trips she met a handsome sailor and it wasn’t long before she fell completely in love with him. 

The sailor, however, was evil - he led her to believe he reciprocated her feelings, when in reality he only wanted one thing: the treasures. And he succeeded. He gained the lonely siren’s trust and cruelly broke it when the Crystal and a vial of water from the Fountain was in his hands. He got into his ship and sailed away, leaving everything behind. 

The Spirit of the Ocean, realizing what happened, became furious. It cursed the siren - she, nor her descendants who would become the next guardians, could ever leave the cave. 

The lonely siren started to cry - both because of her punishment and also because she knew that the Spirit won’t let her sailor reach the shore, and will drown him. The first teardrop that fell into the water inside her cave, hardened - and became a beautiful, black pearl. It was full of sorrow, love and her deepest wish for the ocean to keep the man, who hurt her, safe. 

The Spirit of the Ocean told the rest of the sirens to stop the sailor, and they did - their heavenly voices enchanted him and made him drown. 

It happened a long, long time ago but the beautiful creatures never forgot what happened to their sister, their ancestor and continued to lure every human they encountered to their death.

Reading the tale again after so many years was another experience for Baekhyun. He unconsciously tried to find the clues either tying him to the underwater creatures or to the Pearl but found none. A realistic part of his brain still screamed at him that this whole situation was nonsense and he was inclined to believe it. But the fact that he could read and understand a language that he'd never seen or heard of defied every logic he had. 

The fisherman sighed and massaged his temples - a sign of a starting headache. He put the talebook away from sight, and instead grabbed the other one. It was no use dwelling on mysteries and hurting himself with unnecessary questions that would get no answer. Knowing his way around a ship was more important right now. 

Baekhyun didn’t know when he actually fell asleep amidst his reading - but he did know what awakened him and what was happening. 

The next explosion was just as terrifying and loud as the first one; the ball left the cannon with a sharp whistle and a blast, the sheer force and pressure shaking the ship’s structure and causing little tremors. It reached its target in seconds - even though the distance dulled the sound, the explosion could still be perfectly heard. 

Baekhyun wasn’t prepared for the following shots either; he instinctively flinched, every time. He couldn’t help but remember how Barnacle Bay was ambushed the same way; the only thing that changed was his point of view - he was on the other end of the cannon now. There was a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought that he would probably have to start getting used to it. 

Suddenly, the blanket around his legs started to move and soon a furry head appeared from the bundles. 

“Mrow?”

It was the black cat, again. It tilted its head to the side, looking questioningly with its green eyes at Baekhyun who, despite his discomfort, attempted a small smile towards the feline. 

“Hi, kitty.” 

Baekhyun didn’t talk after that, unlike the first time, but he didn’t have to - it seemed that the animal was able to pick up and understand his feelings perfectly. As Baekhyun lied down on his side from his sitting position, turning his back towards the ear-splitting sounds, it crawled under his arm and started purring, attempting to soothe him. 

The fisherman’s sleep was reckless throughout the night, dreams haunted by the occasional cannon shots but it was still better because of one thing. 

He wasn’t alone. 

**********************************

The next morning, when he woke up to Sehun’s gentle, but firm nudging, the cat wasn’t anywhere. Baekhyun had a fleeting thought about him imagining his little friend but the promise of a meal made him forget about the strangeness of it. He half expected to be led to the captain’s quarters again so when the cabin boy didn’t remain under deck but took the stairs outside, he was surprised. 

It was significantly earlier than he expected - last time, the Sun was already up when he stepped onto the main deck but now it was just past dawn. The waves were still crashing gently against the ship’s sides, as if it was being cautious about making too much noise and waking up the slumbering pirates. The dark sky was gradually lighted up by the awakening Sun on the middle of the horizon and the chilly wind of the night slowly became a warmer breeze, playfully tugging on the sails and people’s hair. 

Surprisingly, the main deck wasn’t empty despite the early hour: there were people already up and working with the precisity of a well-oiled machine. Baekhyun got the impression that the EXplOration probably never rested, never slept. Sehun smiled, seeing his curious look and clasped a friendly hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s get you some breakfast, mate.” 

Sehun didn’t hesitate to go towards the most significant crowd, around amidship, where people were chatting and laughing good-naturedly amongst themselves. As they made their way over though, a sharp whistle tore through the sounds of chatter and suddenly everyone turned their heads towards Baekhyun. 

The unwanted, abrupt attention on him made the fisherman nervous and uncomfortable; the silence seemed deafening. Sehun didn’t seem to care though and continued on his way, getting near the pirates with every step. They naturally parted when he reached them with Baekhyun in tow and that’s when the whispers began.

To be honest, there was some kind of familiarity in the situation. People generally had the same reactions towards Baekhyun when they first met him, and he had an awful lot of time recognizing and getting used to them. He let his previously downcast eyes sweep across the faces, and gather information. 

His presence was acknowledged with mixed emotions, that was apparent to him - ranging from indifference to strong feelings, he could see everything. There were a bunch of people who didn’t care about the fisherman and simply tried to eat their breakfast at the side - either having truly neutral opinions or it was just the morning, Baekhyun couldn’t tell. 

Then, there were those who seemed to be at the “positive” end of the scale, if looks of curiosity, amazement, attraction and lust counted as that. The whispers were sometimes loud enough for him to hear that they were talking about his silver hair, his “ocean eyes”, his delicate hands that he got from his mother amongst other things. It wasn’t new to Baekhyun; he knew uniqueness could draw plenty of people in.

And then, there were people who harbored a kind of negative emotion towards him. Judging and assessing looks, irritation and even  _ fear _ manifested in some eyes because of his presence. Partially, Baekhyun could understand their distaste. He did disrupt the atmosphere on the ship and some people didn’t like changes in their lives, no matter how miniscule it was. 

“What’s this  _ landlubber _ doin’ ‘ere?”

Baekhyun caught the displeased growl by one of them. Even though he didn’t know what the word meant specifically, he could confidently guess it wasn’t a compliment. He never showed any reaction to it, nor answered, to not start an unnecessary argument. However, someone had other ideas. 

“Getting their food like you, you  _ pig-faced, butt-scratching scurvy baboon _ . Move along before I decide to chop up a  _ bilge-rat _ into your next chowder and season it with cockroaches, will ya?” 

The colorful string of swear words had Baekhyun’s eyes comically widened, especially when Kyungsoo turned to him, as the hostile pirate left with a growl, and the scowl on the cook’s face changed into welcoming eyes and a sweet, heart-shaped smile. 

“Good morning!” he greeted them, as if he didn’t just threaten a guy almost twice the size of him a moment ago. “What would you like to eat?” 

In front of him, on a table that was probably put together for every meal, were dishes Baekhyun didn’t recognize. In one of the pots was a yellow colored porridge looking meal and the other contained some kind of stew. On the side, there were various kinds of pickles, cheeses and other food he knew but didn’t want to eat necessarily. He craved something warm, and hearty instead.

“Uhm…” Baekhyun didn’t know which to choose but Sehun solved his problem rather quickly. 

“Morning, Soo,” he nodded. “Give him  _ lobscouse _ and your cornbread, he will definitely like that one. And I will have some  _ burgoo _ with molasses.” 

“Just a minute,” Kyungsoo replied as he proceeded to add their portions into some wooden bowls. The stew that was for Baekhyun smelled so amazing he was already salivating. The porridge was rather weird looking but since Sehun seemed confident about it, it couldn’t be that bad. 

As Baekhyun was looking around, he noticed a basket at the far end that gathered his attention. 

“Can we get some apples too?” 

“Sure, go ahead and take some,” the cook answered, without looking up from his work. Sehun took the initiative and grabbed two of them, easily reaching them with his long arms. Kyungsoo meanwhile put two wooden spoons in their meal and pushed it in front of them. “Here you go, guys.” 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said, thanking not just the food but for earlier as well, silently. They already turned away with Sehun when he remembered something.

“Oh, also for the salad you prepared yesterday. It was delicious.” 

“No problem really,  _ salmagundi _ is easy to make.”

The cook motioned with his hands in a way that suggested it was nothing but Baekhyun was still grateful. 

Sehun took them towards the bow where it was a bit more calm and they sat down on the railing, the ocean surrounding them endlessly. They were silent for the most part, Baekhyun only asking the meaning of the word he heard earlier when they had eaten a good portion of their meals. 

“We call someone  _ landlubber  _ when they are awkward and clumsy on board, not fit for sailing,” the cabin boy explained. “It’s a harsh insult from our point of view but don’t take it to heart.  _ Leon _ is a pain in the ass to everyone else too.” 

“Lovely,” Baekhyun grumbled while chewing. “I just hope he won’t try to, like, bash in my head the next time he sees me, I don’t have anything to protect myself with.” 

“Don’t worry, he won’t do that,” Sehun shook his head. “Captain made it clear you are off-limits. They wouldn’t dare to defy his orders.” 

The mention of  _ him _ automatically made Baekhyun glance towards the far back of the ship where the pirate was manning the helm, alone. Captain Park, with his tall form behind that wheel was indescribably satisfying to look at, in a way - with the morning sunshine hugging him lovingly and the ocean in the background he made the picture perfect. His face was in such contrast to what Baekhyun remembered: it was the most relaxed ever since they met, almost dreamy with a soft smile that was more attractive than any of his smirks. It was hard to admit but he looked outright  _ beautiful _ in that moment. 

Baekhyun looked away with a huff and chewed his stew with irritation while mumbling under his breath.

“Asshole.”

It made Sehun chuckle. “Wow, what did he do to you?” 

“Oh nothing much, he just pushed me to the wall and threatened me yesterday,” Baekhyun snorted, but at Sehun’s curious gaze he explained what happened. 

At the mention of the Captain’s words, the cabin boy frowned and put his spoon into the bowl he just emptied with a serious expression on his face. 

“You happened to push one of his buttons,” he mumbled while looking at the man. “He doesn’t like to talk about his father.” 

That was new information. Baekhyun unconsciously wanted to know more. 

“Why?” 

Sehun sighed, and mussed up his hair while he seemingly gathered his thoughts about what and what not to tell him. 

“It’s… complicated. His father was a captain too, you know.” 

_ Was -  _ so either he’s been demoted or he wasn’t alive anymore.

“I don’t know much about their relationship and I’m not in the place to tell you about what I do know but… it’s a sore spot for him. The Black Pearl, as well.” 

Captain Park reacted strongly each time when he was denying the existence of the treasure - the memory suddenly appeared in Baekhyun’s brain. So that’s why he was so fiery and stubborn. But Baekhyun was too, and right then he couldn’t forgive the way the captain dealt with him.

His thoughts must have been written on his face since Sehun sighed and grabbed his shoulder with a persuading look. 

“He is actually not a bad person, Baekhyun,” he said gently, patting him as he stood up. “Try not to step on his toes and you will see I’m right.” 

Baekhyun had some doubts about that actually but decided to stay silent. 

************ 

After breakfast, he decided to seek out Suho to talk about his schedule and workload on EXplOration. The quartermaster was a bit hard to find but some pirates were nice enough to help him and point out the possible places he could be at. In the end, they met each other on the way to his cabin and got to talk while Suho was making his rounds. 

Baekhyun was faced with a myriad of questions about his skills, about his limitations amongst others, and the quartermaster decided to assign him to cleaning duty for a while. As requested, later that morning he was grabbing a mop and started swabbing the deck amongst people - he still got strange stares but most of them were focusing on their own jobs, so it was tolerable. 

Nearing noon, the fisherman started to notice the changes in the weather. The temperature gradually dropped and the air became so humid that his clothes were outright damp in some places. The fog became thicker and thicker until it was almost hard to see on the deck - that’s when he heard the loud command. 

“Oy, you  _ lazy swabs _ , stir yourselves!” The shout had everyone freeze in their places. Baekhyun didn’t know if he had seen the whole bunch behave like that, ever. 

“Every  _ unhung rascal _ on board,  _ stand by _ to drop that anchor, we are here!  _ Bend your backs to it _ , like you are actually alive!” Captain Park commanded with his deep voice behind the helm, after his Quartermaster got everyone’s attention. 

The crew got into motion in a split second - everyone knew what they were doing. Further instructions bled into the sudden cacophony of voices, hands were grabbing and securing the lines, all in an orderly fashion - they moved together, as a system. Like they were  _ one.  _

Baekhyun was so occupied with watching their movements from a somewhat vacant spot that it took him a nudge in his side by a pirate to snap out of his comfortable people-watching. 

“Ay, Fishscale! Are ye sittin’ on yer ears?” he asked with a grumble, then pointed towards the helm where a small group of people were directly looking in their direction. “Go, you mustn’t make them wait!” 

The fisherman still didn’t really understand what was going on and why his name was called but as he neared the crowd, he could hear some instructions. 

Apparently, as Suho explained it to the crew, they were near the Clouded Canyon, the first destination to their treasure hunt. The pirates were visibly excited, grinning as they whispered amongst themselves until the Quartermaster silenced them with a single look. 

“Since the terrain is unfamiliar and dangerous, only the masters will leave the ship,” he said firmly, and continued with just as much confidence despite his words being met with disappointed growls. Baekhyun mentally tried to list the possible people and ended up with three, not counting himself and the Captain. Suho, Kai and Chen were sure to go according to his logic, while Minseok, Lay, Kyungsoo and Sehun seemed more likely to stay back, since they were either too valuable to the ship or work would stop without them.

“Until our return, first mates are in charge. Also, throw out the net and get some fish if you can while we are away." 

At the mention of fishing, Baekhyun obviously perked up, not really believing his ears that a pirate ship would do this kind of job. But some of the crew were already bringing the necessary things forward, eventually making Baekhyun frown at the sight. 

The fishing net was dirty and unkempt - torn at some places where it shouldn't, making his hands itch to fix it. They didn't look like they knew how to properly fish, at all. 

When he saw that neither of the pirates moved to detangle some of the knots and just prepared to throw the net over the ship's side, he couldn't watch it without a word. 

"You won't catch any if you do that," he sighed. "Take a boat and find a place that's more quiet and undisturbed. And ask for some leftover food from Kyungsoo, the smellier the better. You need bait for this type of fishing too." 

The pirate who was the closest to him crossed his arms on his broad chest and frowned at Baekhyun. 

"Why should we follow any of yer babblings?" He asked, voice laced full of distrust. "Ye not the Cap'n. Not even part of the crew." 

Baekhyun shrugged and replied over his shoulder, not even caring about the situation anymore. It's not his responsibility. "It was simply a suggestion. Good luck." 

  
  


In less than an hour, the fisherman found himself on land after what seemed like ages, when in reality it was only a couple of days. But it certainly felt like more, especially when his legs didn't want to obey and made him stagger even on the plainest terrain, still used to the constant rocking of the ship. It made Kai chuckle a bit, clasping a friendly hand on his shoulder. 

"Still got them  _ sea legs _ , eh? Don't worry, it will be back to normal soon." Baekhyun wanted to ask why the rest of them didn't have that problem when he remembered the stop at Silver Creek. Most of them probably got used to walking normally then. 

Glancing to the front, he could see Captain Park and Suho discussing the directions with a compass in hand, and in a matter of seconds, they turned back towards the rest of them. 

“The waterfall is north of us, around a day of walking,” the Quartermaster explained while the Captain looked quite impatient. 

“If we don’t mess up our tempo, we could reach it by night,” he murmured. “Let’s go.” 

The pace Captain Park decided on was ruthless, if Baekhyun were to describe it with one word. As a man who lived on a plain shore with occasional hills all his life, hiking a canyon was foreign and immensely hard for him. The steepness of the ground pulled on his muscles constantly; an uncomfortable ache settling in early on in their journey which couldn’t be cured by the brief stops they had along the way. His boots weren’t the kind that were made for the uneven terrain either - he almost could feel the blisters forming on his sole as they went on their way. 

Yet, he didn’t complain, not a word. Not because he was afraid that the pirates would scold him or punish him - he simply knew that it was no use wasting energy on it. He had to suck it up and bear with it. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t flop down dramatically on his bottom with a relieved sigh when Suho announced that they would stop and rest for the night, when they were almost at the top. Chen looked amused with his behaviour, even more so when Baekhyun pulled a face at him out of annoyance, but he didn’t say anything. 

Captain Park didn’t look that much winded compared to the rest of them. The fisherman was sure that he would’ve continued their journey deeper into the night if his Quartermaster hadn’t stopped him. 

“Let’s set up a campfire,” the Captain said to them. “I think the night will be cold.” 

Soon enough, after his command, flames were merrily dancing between them and Kai opened the bag he had on him all day. It looked kind of heavy compared to the ones the others had and Baekhyun knew it had to contain their supplies for the trip. That was confirmed when the master gunner dropped a neatly wrapped bundle in each of their laps, mumbles of appreciation breaking the quiet night. 

Untying the cloth, it was revealed to be food: slices of cornbread, some type of sausage and a block of cheese - somewhat poor compared to the meals they had aboard but still a good and appreciated meal nonetheless. Baekhyun was surprised to find an apple was included in his batch too, something which couldn’t be found in any of the others’ pack. Before he could think more deeply about it, Kai already leaned closer to him from his side.

“Soo put one next to all your meals,” he explained, seeing his confusion. “He seems to like you.”

Baekhyun almost teared up at the cook’s caring gesture - it was no doubt one of the firsts ever since he stepped on board and it warmed him up better than any fire could. 

“Aw, Kai,” Chen laughed on Baekhyun’s other side at the tiny pout that settled on the tanned male’s lips. “Are you jealous that your favourite cook treats someone special other than you?”

The sudden flush on the gunner’s cheek was a tell-tale sign that Chen was probably correct, making Baekhyun snicker despite his slight dislike towards the man. It made the boatswain grin in his direction and Baekhyun responded to it with a shy smile of his own. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all. 

“I’m not!” Kai grumbled unhappily as he munched on his sausage, not doing a good job at deflecting Chen’s claim but it was still endearing. 

“We can share,” Baekhyun nudged him, with a kind smile on his face and looked around the people that circled the fire. “Does anyone have a knife that I could use?” 

The silence that took place was tense, for various reasons. Baekhyun realized it was dumb the minute the question was out of his mouth - they were all pirates, of course they had to have a knife or something similar to it in their possessions. As the seconds ticked and nobody moved or said anything, the fisherman realized the other reason too. 

“Do you really expect us to give a weapon into your hands?” 

The question, that came from none other than the Captain, made Baekhyun’s blood boil in an instant. He almost started to feel like his situation wasn’t the worst but the tall bastard just had to remind him about his lack of freedom. It was like a slap to the face from reality to wake up - they were pirates who kidnapped him from his home for their own gain and not people he should be friends with.

It seemed like even if he wanted to be, Captain Park would always be there to re-establish the boundaries and distance. 

“I just wanted to cut a fucking apple in half, not murder people. I’m not you,” Baekhyun spat, with as much venom as he could while still appearing calm. 

He could feel and see the other three around the fire tense up and Baekhyun felt sorry that they had to experience and sit through what looked like an argument just starting to bloom. But he had to blow off the steam the other had caused and keep as much of his pride and dignity as he could to show that despite everything, the other had no actual power over him. 

The sparks of fire in Captain Park’s eyes were already there when they locked gazes and despite the intensity of them, Baekhyun didn’t look away. 

“What?” he asked with a smug smirk, suddenly realizing something by a back-handed information. “Are you actually  _ afraid _ of me, Captain?” 

The laugh that he got in response was rich and deep. Baekhyun would’ve loved it if it wasn’t coming from him and wasn’t meant to belittle him.

“Cute of you to think I actually consider you as a threat,” the pirate chuckled when he calmed down enough, shaking his head. “I’m just not stupid enough to give a knife to someone who has enough reasons to try to gut me. Call it common sense.”

“I’m just a simple fisherman though,” Baekhyun shrugged with the sweetest smile on his lips and a tilt of his head. “The only thing I know how to gut are fish.” 

It was satisfying to see his jaw clench as the man tried to reign in his irritation when Baekhyun didn’t let him win and have the advantage of uttering the last word. The sparks became flames in the captain’s brown eyes, yet Baekhyun didn’t back off. 

“Enough, both of you.” 

It was Suho who decided to end their argument; no doubt because he was the only one who could safely raise his voice against their Captain without offending the hierarchy that they established. Chen and Kai - as if the breaking of ice was all they were waiting for - immediately tried to divert Baekhyun’s attention, offering to cut his apple and starting small talk. The fisherman complied but only after a glare thrown towards the captain. 

They quickly decided on the schedule of their nightwatch: everyone, except Baekhyun, had to be on guard for two hours starting with the Captain himself. The others quickly went to sleep after that, understandably so, since they had to be up again shortly. But the fisherman kept tossing and turning on the uncomfortable ground, restless and strangely awake for someone who was tired because of their trip. Baekhyun turned to his other side, where he could previously feel the warmth of the fire on his back, the flames merrily burning up the wood with distinct crackling noises. 

Captain Park was sitting comfortably - his arms thrown over his pulled up knees in a relaxed position while he was picking the fire in front of him with a long stick. The orange flames that cast light over his side profile accentuated his sharp jawline and his cheekbones. His golden brown curls were free of the tricorn and kerchief that kept them somewhat at bay during the day, and they seemed to bathe and dance happily in the light. Something glinted occasionally in between the locks, a thing he hadn't noticed before but had no idea about what it could be. 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” 

The pirate didn’t look away from the fire as he voiced the question softly, mindful of the others sleeping nearby. Still, Baekhyun flinched a little in surprise. Since there was no use denying he was awake, he tossed the thin cover draped over him and sat up. 

“I can’t,” he admitted and scooted closer to the fire and the other. “Even though I’m dead tired, something is just… keeping me up.” 

Captain Park hummed and looked up briefly to the dark sky above them, “Probably the full moon.” 

Baekhyun frowned in confusion. “Why does that have to do with anything? I’m not a wolf.” 

The pirate finally glanced at him, with a deadpan look - he searched his eyes blankly for what seemed like a minute or two before he shook his head with a sigh. He annoyed Baekhyun already.

“What?” 

“It’s just hard to believe what you are sometimes. You behave  _ nothing _ like a siren.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know if he should take that as a compliment or not. Before he could ask what the pirate meant, the Captain continued. 

“The Moon controls the ocean and the tide,” he explained, “and your kind is affected by that system. I wouldn’t be surprised that you are feeling off because of that.” 

It actually sounded that theory could be correct. Baekhyun didn’t want to admit or show it but he was kind of amazed by the pirate’s brightness. Instead, he avoided reacting to the thought and diverted the attention from himself. 

“You know an awful lot about sirens.” 

It was a firm statement, there was no doubt behind it. Baekhyun knew he was treading in dangerous territory but something just propelled him to do it. Maybe the curiosity towards a species that he still couldn’t treat as his own, or, towards the man who was full of mysteries. 

“Maybe,” the pirate snorted while putting more logs to the fire. “I just know what one can pick up while they’re trying to not get killed by them.” 

The implication sent a chill so cold down Baekhyun’s spine that the night breeze couldn’t rival it. It seemed impossible but it could be that Captain Park not only met but  _ survived _ an encounter with a siren. Something which was probably not really common. 

“What happened?” Seeing his mortified expression, Captain Park chuckled. 

“I was young and dumb, and my curiosity was stronger than any wind,” he shrugged like it was no big deal. “When I first saw her silver hair and blue eyes I knew what she was but I had questions that needed answers. She noticed I’m shadowing her, so she tricked me into following her into the ocean.” 

At Baekhyun’s wide, curious eyes that unconsciously pressed for more, he faintly smiled. But it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I almost got myself killed. I was lucky that the waves washed me ashore quickly and someone found me.” His glance at Baekhyun was pointed and meaningful. “Maybe you can understand now why I find it hard to trust you.” 

The fisherman, indeed, could see the pirate’s point. Hell, even he would be wary if he was in the other’s shoes. But somehow it still stung a little. 

He huffed, “If it makes you feel better, the feeling is mutual. I can’t trust a pirate’s words nor actions.” 

“Well, at least now we know where we stand with each other,” the Captain smirked. “The only difference though is that if I were to trust you later, my morals and principles wouldn’t change. But if  _ you _ were to trust  _ me _ … what would that make you, hm?”

Baekhyun left the question hanging in the air, and even though he hated letting the other have the last word, he decided to turn around and pull up his cover to his face. Captain Park’s mocking chuckles soon quietened down and he started humming a song that eventually helped him fall asleep.

*******************

After a sleep that seemed too short to be called proper rest, and a breakfast that was even slimmer than their dinner, they made the rest of the way, luckily, without complications. The muscles in Baekhyun’s body were still protesting from the day before, but it was bearable and the view an the top totally made up for it. 

The canyon was breathtaking - the deep orange shade of the walls appeared red in the morning sunlight, reaching up towards the blue sky. The air was actually quite clear but still full of moisture up there despite the thick, milky-white fog that seemed to cover every inch below. 

Baekhyun hated that he couldn’t see the bottom of the canyon. And he hated it even more because that was exactly the place they were heading to. 

At Chen’s instructions, they assembled the two ropes that acted as their only way to the depth - tied securely on a boulder large enough to use as a counterweight. It didn’t have to be said that the first one who should descend would be the boatswain and Baekhyun watched with mild envy as the man tackled the task with the agility of a monkey, not even scared of the depth below. He was followed by Kai when they heard Chen’s shout that he reached the ground, then Baekhyun and at the end Suho and the Captain. 

The fisherman hoped that the fog only  _ looked _ impenetrable from the top but, sadly, it wasn’t the case. It was dense and heavy, almost too humid to breathe in. The temperature was significantly colder too, as the sunshine couldn’t reach through. Nearby, the sound of the waterfall was loud enough that they had to raise their voices to hear each other. 

“I can’t see shit,” Chen grumbled somewhere from the right of Baekhyun and it was indeed, true. 

“It’s time to light the lanterns before even the matches become damp,” came Suho’s voice from slightly further. “Kai!” 

“On it!” 

Baekhyun stepped a bit closer to the rest when the light slowly awakened, as he could see their forms much better. Kai was crouching on the ground, lighting up their lanterns and giving them to each person. The fisherman, as he got his, raised it higher in front of him, and looked around, hoping to catch a trail or any sign that could lead them. 

The sudden, fleeting touch on his shoulder made him turn his back: he expected one of the pirates to be behind him but when he found them still around Kai, at least a meter or two away from him, he didn’t know what to think. 

“Guys... Did any of you want something from me?” he asked the strange question with a shaky voice, which had the others glance at each other in confusion. Kai murmured something about being busy, and Chen shook his head. The hair on Baekhyun’s nape was standing up and a chill ran down his spine. Something inside him was screaming that something was wrong.

At their response, his expression must have looked alarming, because Suho furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about?” 

“I-I… I don’t know,” Baekhyun stammered, now unsure if he had imagined the whole thing. “I thought I felt one of you touching me, but -” 

Captain Park whipped his head towards him and his eyes widened, interrupting him with a yell. 

“ _ Mistwalkers _ ! Watch out!” 

A shadow zipped beside him in a flash and in the next moment, he felt claws piercing into his arm, making him cry out in pain. The lantern that he was holding fell to the ground, the glass breaking immediately and the fire vanishing. 

Baekhyun staggered away in reflex, luckily in time - he saw a disgustingly thin arm slice through the fog where he was just a second ago. The pirates didn’t waste time fighting the monsters, the metal of their unsheathed swords already dark with their blood while Baekhyun was standing in the middle of the fight, panting and nursing an injured arm, defenceless. 

He almost got a heart-attack when he was grabbed by his clothes and pulled back, but instead of one of the monsters, he found himself next to the captain. 

“Stay behind me!” Captain Park yelled to him as he cut down one of the creatures, and Baekhyun obeyed without any objections. 

The pirate captain fought with his scimitars incredibly well - Baekhyun couldn’t remember ever seeing someone wielding two swords like him. He was a storm on the sea: the strikes fast as lightning, and strong like the waves that destroy everything in its way. His movements were smooth and calm; the steps of a fatal dance where his swords were his partner. A beautiful, but deadly lover. 

“There are too many!” 

The shout awakened him from his momentary stupor and made him realize that they didn’t have a chance like this. The fog was too thick to see how many mistwalkers were around them and realistically speaking, they couldn’t keep them off for long. Baekhyun bit his lip and watched the others fight with all their might, trying hard to think of a solution. 

_ Why did they appear so suddenly? They had plenty of time to kill us when we were waiting for each other to descend on the rope. They easily could’ve taken us one by one. So why didn’t they?  _

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass gave him a good idea. Well, more like a guess but they didn’t have anything to lose at that point. 

“Guys, put out the lights!” he shouted over the noise of the fight. Chen staggered nearby and had a moment to throw him a look before he attacked a monster again. 

“Are you fucking insane? We won’t see a thing!” 

The Captain wasn’t joyous about the idea either. “Don’t you dare, Byun Baekhyun or I’ll -”

But Baekhyun was more and more sure of it. The mistwalkers lived in darkness so they were probably attracted to the light like moths to a flame. With a bit of luck, their other senses were not as good. It was a really risky theory but… 

“I think they react to the light! Trust me!” he yelled to no one in particular and ran to a nearby fallen lamp and stomped on it. 

“I swear to God, if these things won’t kill you, I will!” 

But he didn’t listen to any of them - he put out the lanterns until only one remained, his foot raised over it. 

“When I say ‘now’, all of you shut up, take a step back and stop moving!” He counted to three in his mind and then shouted, “ _ Now! _ ” 

It was dim, once again and the noise of the fight stopped. All of them waited with baited breath, especially Baekhyun who just hoped his hunch was correct. 

And it seemed like it was. The creatures became confused - they growled around them for a few minutes but eventually the only thing the pirates could hear was the waterfall, again. Suho was the first one who broke the silence. 

“I think they are gone,” he said quietly, letting his sword down with a tired sigh, obviously exhausted. “Thanks, Baekhyun.” 

The others all murmured words of appreciation to the fisherman but the Captain was visibly frustrated. 

“Yeah, nice,” he grumbled and glared at him. “Now we don’t see shit and don’t know where to go either. Fantastic.” 

“Remind me to let you fight until death the next time something like this happens,” Baekhyun scowled. “And actually I do have an idea where to go. Something is… something is tugging me towards the waterfall.” 

They held onto each other’s shoulders and, with Baekhyun leading them, they slowly started to shuffle through the fog, occasionally kicking into dead mistwalkers by accident. When they reach the waterfall, Baekhyun, aided by a strange pull and hunch, ducked behind the curtain of water, followed by the pirates. 

The cave was cold but at least it was clear of the fog so they could take a look at each other easily - all of them were bloody, dirty and ragged which was not surprising. As soon as they stepped further, a row of torches on the walls lit up, without having been touched. It certainly could mean that magic was involved and that, in turn, meant that they were indeed at the right place. At the far end, Baekhyun noticed a table with someone sitting behind it. 

Well, what  _ used to be someone _ , actually. It was a skeleton. 

The fisherman gulped down the uncomfortable feelings that rose in his chest but didn’t look away. It wasn’t a disgusting sight - there was no rotting flesh or the stench of dead; the bones were white and clean, obviously there for a while. The clothes that covered the ‘body’ were torn and old but still distinguishable enough to notice something. 

They were a pirate’s clothes. Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder how he ended up here. 

“Don’t touch a thing,” Captain Park warned quietly. “We don’t know if there are traps or not.”

There wasn’t much around to entertain one’s eyes but everyone heeded to his advice. Baekhyun stepped closer to the table cautiously, intrigued by it. They didn’t exactly know what to look for but the placement just couldn’t be accidental. 

The unknown pirate sat straight in his chair facing the entrance. His hands were laying on the table in a relaxed position, which was void of any personal or practical objects, except for small, rectangular stone pieces. The others eventually gathered around the table too, beside Baekhyun and the Captain. 

Chen was the one who decided to voice out all their thoughts. “This has to be it. What was the first verse, again?”

The fisherman didn’t answer. The stones looked old and all dusty, so he cautiously leant down and blew a little air over them. Somehow, the appearance of the siren runes over their surface didn’t surprise him. 

“ _ Put the words in the mouth of brown _ ,” Captain Park murmured, frowning at the puzzle. “The words. But which one?” 

Suho hummed, stroking his chin, “Could it be that it’s literal?” 

Baekhyun was on the same trail of thought, actually. 

“You mean, that we have to put those in his mouth?” Kai sounded mildly appalled at the idea which made Chen grin. 

“What? Are you scared?” 

The master gunner clearly looked uncomfortable. Baekhyun was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed him reaching under his shirt and gripping on one of his necklaces. It could seem like it was only a nervous action but to Baekhyun, it looked like searching for comfort in a talisman. 

“You shouldn’t disturb the dead,” Kai whispered so softly that it went almost unheard in the cave, but Chen didn’t tease him anymore. 

There was a minute of heavy silence before Captain Park turned to Baekhyun and jerked his head towards the table. 

“Any ideas about the runes?” 

Baekhyun was actually thinking about them for a while now. Somehow they didn’t make sense; they had no meaning to them. But if he thought about the poem, it mentioned  _ words _ , in the plural. So maybe they had to be paired by a system. 

“They are gibberish,” he answered to the pirate when he noticed that he was silent for a long time. “But I think I have an idea.” 

He was afraid to grab the first piece - he didn’t know if lifting them off the table would cause something or not - but when nothing happened, Baekhyun got to work. 

He shuffled the pieces around, trying to match them and get words, any kind that made sense. And after a while, he found a common pattern. The stones were now organized into three groups on the table, in one line. 

“They are like commands for different senses,” he explained, pointing at the one on the left. “ _ Hear _ .” He pointed to the other side. “ _ See. _ ” Middle. “ _ Speak.” _

“It has to be the middle one,” Captain Park mumbled and Baekhyun surprisingly agreed with him. 

Before the fisherman could pick up the stones from the table though, the pirate was quick to grab his wrist. His hold was firm but it didn’t hurt. 

“Not you,” the pirate frowned and glanced at Chen who seemed to immediately understand his look and stepped closer. Baekhyun was slower to catch up but when he did, he rolled his eyes. 

The Captain didn’t want him to do it in case their attempt failed. He needed Baekhyun. 

Chen didn’t look disturbed by the task and he didn’t think much about it either - he picked up the pieces and cautiously pulled the skeleton’s jaws apart, he pushed the stones between the teeth. 

The sudden movement, and the crunch of the runes made them flinch and at the sight of the greenish fog that enveloped the cave, they unconsciously stepped back. 

Baekhyun didn’t know exactly what he expected to see but he was certainly unprepared for the next. 

The ghost that appeared out of nowhere was floating over the table and there was no doubt about whose spirit it was: the pirate’s. He still looked almost skeleton-like - cheeks sunken in, hands bony - but a layer of skin was certainly visible. His hair and beard looked gray and frail - he was old. His eyes glowed with an ethereal light; blind and unfocused to the real world. When he started speaking, his voice was rusty, echoing through the walls of the cave in a way that made Baekhyun shiver. 

_ “You probably seek only one but actually there are three _

_ They are all the Wonders of the Sea  _

_ Wonders of the Sea, more like the curse of mankind  _

_ Since all of them can make anyone blind. _

_ One is the Black Pearl, pirates’ wolfsbane _

_ I suppose persuading you is in vain _

_ Reigning over the seas is our dream  _

_ Soon you will realize it’s just a gleam. _

_ Two is the Fountain of Eternal Youth _

_ Nobody wants to die - that’s the truth.  _

_ Staying forever young sounds delightful _

_ But isn’t staying alone a little bit frightful? _

_ Three is the Crystal that grants you a wish  _

_ Anything, it could probably make you rich _

_ But before you say anything, think about it twice  _

_ Since all wishes come with a great price.”  _

It was a poem, just like the one on the map. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he realized that the old pirate was talking exactly about the objects that the siren tale mentioned: the Fountain of Youth, the Wishing Crystal and the Black Pearl. The others probably recognized that too since they all glanced at each other. 

But the pirate wasn’t done yet. Surprisingly, his eyes seemed to lose a bit of their otherworldly shine - they looked almost human at that moment, like he could see them standing in front of him. His focus was especially drawn to Captain Park for some reason; the ghost floated closer and looked directly at him. The man didn’t flinch at the proximity, but Baekhyun noticed his tense jawline and shoulders. 

_ “Wanderer, who found me, listen to the old _

_ You know all that glitters isn’t gold _

_ Beware, because your wanted adventure _

_ Easily could become your last venture.”  _

With his last words, he vanished, along with the mysterious fog, that poured back into the skeleton. The stones re-appeared on the table and organized themselves into their original place, as if nothing happened. 

The silence that took over was deafening. It didn’t leave them for a long while. 

  
  


********************

  
  


The walk back to the ship was somehow faster - but harder too, for Baekhyun. He was beyond exhausted without any reason; his limbs were heavy, pulling him down and his forehead was covered with a sheen of perspiration. He steeled himself though and kept up with the others as well as he could, and motivated himself with the thought of finally resting in his bed.

They made it back to EXplOration a little bit before sundown and the crew erupted in cheers when they stepped on deck. By that time, Baekhyun seriously felt sick and knew that it wasn’t normal but had no strength to tell anyone about it. So he just stayed behind the others and tried to listen to the others talk about the journey. However, it was hard: he was far too dizzy and his hearing as well as his sight kept on changing focus. He only caught words occasionally.

“Oy, Fishscale, are you okay?” One of the pirates nearby actually looked at him in concern, something which surprised the fisherman. Captain Park whipped his head around to look at him in mid-sentence with a confused frown, something which, in the opinion of Baekhyun’s hazy mind, shouldn’t have been on his face. 

“I-I’m just… tired,” Baekhyun mumbled with what seemed like the last of his strength. An overwhelming feeling of weakness crushed him and he couldn’t do anything when his legs decided to give out under him and started to fall. 

He didn’t hit the ground, though. He felt strong arms catching him before that, and holding him in place. The last thing he heard was someone was barking orders - and then the darkness that seemed to wait on the edge of his vision finally enveloped him. 

*****************

The first time he woke up, he was still disorientated and felt like he was burning up - but he was still conscious enough to notice that the man who knelt beside him was a stranger. He wanted to move away in reflex but the male stopped him and gently pressed a cold, wet cloth to his forehead which made him sigh in relief. It was like a piece of heaven between hell’s flames. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” the stranger shushed him while placing more cloth on various parts of his body. “It’s okay.” 

Baekhyun stared at the kind, dimpled smile the man gave him. As if his body knew he was safe in the hands of the stranger, he blacked out again. 

When he gained back his consciousness again, he felt much better - his limbs didn’t feel like they were weighed down, he didn’t feel sluggish. The exhaustion was still apparent but it was not the end of the world. The stranger was still in the room, reading a book beside his bed on a chair and Baekhyun was amazed by the gentle aura he exuded so powerfully. His brown hair looked smooth and elegant, softly falling in his eyes until he brushed them away. He smiled again as soon as he noticed Baekhyun was awake. 

“Oh, great, you’re up,” he said, his voice pleasantly deep. “How are you feeling?” 

He put his book down on the chair as he stood up and started checking Baekhyun’s vitals. Like a professional, a physician. That’s when it clicked to the fisherman. 

“You’re the Surgeon.” His voice was still rough but the other didn’t have a problem understanding what he said. 

“Yes, I’m Lay. Nice to meet you,” he nodded with a smile which turned a bit sad as he looked at Baekhyun with pity. “Although, I would have preferred to meet you in other circumstances.” 

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s okay. At least we met, right?”

“Right,” the other laughed softly. He was checking Baekhyun’s temperature with his warm hands when he asked, “Any dizziness, headache or pain?” 

“Nothing. I just feel a bit weak.” 

The surgeon sighed in relief. “That’s good. Then, you will be alright by tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun was just about to ask him what happened when the door opened and revealed someone that suddenly made the fisherman realize his whereabouts. The interior was familiar but he didn’t exactly pay attention to it until then. Baekhyun was in the Captain’s quarters, precisely on a bed whose owner just stepped inside, and he felt a bit awkward because of the situation. 

“Ah Captain, good timing. Our sick little bird just woke up.” 

The look that the pirate gave him was puzzling: his face was an unreadable, blank mask with no emotions whatsoever which made Baekhyun slightly uneasy as they stared at each other for seconds that seemed to stretch forever. In the end, the Captain looked away first and turned to Lay. The surgeon seemed to be far more familiar with Captain Park’s facial expressions and moods than Baekhyun was as he nodded and started to talk. 

“He needs rest for at least another day and drink the tonic I made. He is not in danger anymore.” 

Baekhyun frowned at his words. Just how serious was his condition? 

“Thank you.” 

Was it his imagination or the pirate captain did look slightly… relieved by the information? If the way those broad shoulders relaxed just a little bit was anything to go by. 

Lay gestured with his hand as if it was nothing and started to pack up into a bag that was next to the bed on the floor. Baekhyun didn’t notice it before. The tonic Lay mentioned was put on the table: it was in a simple glass bottle, and the liquid in it was mostly transparent with a greenish tint. 

“I will change the bandages tomorrow,” he said and with an adorable wave to Baekhyun he stepped out of the cabin, leaving only the two of them inside. 

Like before, neither of them was eager to cut the silence. Baekhyun had many questions though, but he didn’t know how to ask them. The Captain stepped further into his quarters and got rid of his navy colored coat while nearing the bed. He put it on the chair Lay previously occupied and sat down with a sigh. He looked a bit tired. 

“Just ask,” he mumbled, surprising Baekhyun. 

“H-How - ?” 

“It’s written on your face,” the Captain snorted and leaned back on the chair while crossing his legs and arms in a relaxed position. 

It took a couple of moments for Baekhyun to gather his thoughts. 

“What happened?”

“You were sick because of your wound,” the Captain nudged his head towards it, making Baekhyun look down to his right arm. 

It was meticulously wrapped in gauze and it was slightly… tingling. It didn’t hurt, but it was sore. One thing didn’t make sense, though. 

“But I wasn’t the only one who got hurt,” he said, confused. 

Captain Park nodded, “True. However, we didn’t have any of your symptoms, they are just regular injuries. That’s why Lay suspects that probably your siren nature has to do with it. He says that your body couldn’t tolerate something in the mistwalker’s claws and was subjected to mild poisoning.”

It did sound like a plausible explanation to Baekhyun. He sighed. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Roughly a day, it’s night time now. We are on our way back from the canyon, heading south.” 

If Baekhyun remembered correctly, that was the direction the map mentioned in the second verse of its poem -  _ South, where the sea is at ease.  _ Baekhyun wanted to try and move the gears in his head and think about the possible destination the line hinted at but he did not have the energy for it at that moment. So, he simply nodded. 

In the silence that inevitably followed, Baekhyun’s mind and attention wandered more to his surroundings, looking around himself. 

The bed he occupied was huge and ridiculously comfortable - the sheets were soft cotton that pleasantly held his warmth, and it seemed to want Baekhyun to just sink into it more. It was undoubtedly no match to his little cabin bed. The intricately carved poles held the burgundy baldachins that dimmed the light of the candles enough that the atmosphere was just perfect for resting. 

It felt cozy and safe, like a little cocoon. Baekhyun could understand why the Captain chose it and as much as he should’ve felt guilty that he probably took away the pirate’s place because of his injury, he couldn’t help but wish he could stay more and enjoy the comfort, just for a little while. He knew he had no right to enjoy or ask for more of this - everyone else was sleeping in hammocks except the masters, so even his separate cabin was a luxury - but he did miss his own bed at home and this was the closest to normal. 

That thought spiraled into such a jumbled mess of feelings and thinking about his home and his situation that he didn’t even notice when the Captain was talking again. It was only the deep rumble of the male’s voice that he heard on the edge of his consciousness, but it was enough to shake him out of his thoughts, mildly embarrassed that he had to ask about what was said. 

“Sorry, what?” 

The Captain wasn’t looking at him but after Baekhyun’s question he seemed even more determined to not meet his eye. He glanced to the windows on his left, watching the ocean in the night while his jawline tensed up like the line on Baekhyun’s fishing rod when he caught a big fish. Baekhyun was almost ready to explain that he just didn’t hear what he said when the Captain sighed and smoothed a hand over his tired face. 

“I said that… I made a mistake,” Captain Park admitted, begrudgingly, like it pained him. As much as Baekhyun started to enjoy when he made him annoyed or slightly mad, he didn’t understand it right now. 

He frowned, “I don’t -” 

“And while I’m not exactly sorry for my past decision, nor do I regret it, I will admit when I’m at fault.” 

Baekhyun had absolutely no idea what the pirate was talking about, Captain Park was speaking so vaguely. Still, it could’ve been just the sickness toying with his mind but... 

The fisherman’s eyes widened as he took in the man’s figure beside his bed.  _ Was he really - _

“From now on, I expect you on deck by sunrise every morning,” the man said, firmly locking his eyes with Baekhyun’s. The fiery intensity in them was almost melting him inside. “We will be sparring for an hour or two each day. Don’t be late.” 

It was not exactly an apology - but something damn close to one. Despite the captain not uttering the words, his actions still spoke volumes about his thoughts and intentions. Captain Park was explicitly against Baekhyun having any weapon in his hands, something which originated from lack of trust. And now, after Baekhyun was injured, he suddenly offered (more like demanded) to teach him to fight. The fisherman didn’t know the other enough; the motivation behind this step could be several things including guilt, simple realization of his lack of logic or a hint of trust - although he seriously doubted the last one. But no matter which one was the case, it still didn’t change the fact that - as Captain Park said - he realized he made a mistake and owned up to it, despite his obvious mountain of pride. And  _ that _ , Baekhyun could accept and appreciate. And wouldn’t stamp on or ridicule, despite the serious urge to annoy the other about it. 

He had to hold back a smirk when he answered, “As you wish.” 

“Good,” the pirate nodded and stood up from his chair. 

Baekhyun was about to ask about his plans when a sudden creaking sound was heard and a second later a dark shadow whizzed past them. The fisherman almost got a heart attack when he felt the bed jostle, and an unexpected touch near his legs but he soon released the breath he was holding. 

His four-legged, black friend was trilling quite cheerily between a few soft meows as it climbed on the bed closer to Baekhyun; warm and welcoming. The fisherman was surprised the cat found him here as their usual encounters took place in Baekhyun’s cabin and they didn’t meet anywhere else but he didn’t hesitate to pet the animal and let it rub all over him. He cooed and hugged the cat to himself, not registering that someone else other than him was still in the room. 

“What are you doing?” 

The deep voice - void of any distinguishable emotion - had Baekhyun stiffen and turn towards the pirate, who was watching them while leaning on his desk; hands crossed and his eyebrow arched. Baekhyun slowly let go of the cat and stopped petting despite it demanding attention. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I-I just -” 

The pirate shook his head, “I was asking  _ her _ , not you.” 

The cat looked at the Captain for the first time since she arrived and huffing a quiet breath, she jumped down from the bed. Baekhyun tried not to pout at that. He watched with curious eyes as the animal trotted over to Captain Park and rubbed herself on his ankles, her tail swishing behind her merrily.

“Do you know her?”

“Considering she is my cat, I sure do,” the pirate shrugged while watching her and scoffing. “Stop trying to be cute, it doesn’t work on me.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Baekhyun was awkward. Was it the pirate’s doing that the kitty visited him? If so, that was a gesture he couldn’t really place. “Thank you for… uhm… letting me befriend her, I guess,” he said uncertainly. 

Captain Park snorted at the implication, “I’m not doing anything of the sorts. You know,  _ Midnight _ is like a lady of high status: she does what she wants and  _ when _ she wants it. She does not just  _ let  _ anybody do anything unless it suits her.” 

As if to justify the words, when he leant down to reach her, Midnight gracefully avoided the touch and flicked her tail at the pirate, giving him a look. Then, proceeded to bound back to Baekhyun and positively  _ demand  _ pets from him while staring at her owner which had the pirate rolling his eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips because their dynamic was just too perfect. 

“She is sassy.” 

“Oh, you have no idea,” the Captain agreed with a sigh. “Although, she is clearly trying to be on her best behaviour with you. That is, until she has you right around her little murder claws.” 

“You make it sound like she is out to get me.” 

“I have a whole conspiracy theory actually,” the man hummed, “I’m certain she is secretly planning to win over everybody on this ship one by one and then take my spot as a Captain. She is cunning like that.” 

Baekhyun’s chuckle eventually turned into a yawn that he tried to conceal but the pirate didn’t miss it - he sighed and left his spot to return the chair from the bed to its original place, next to the table. Captain Park busied himself by tidying up the table a little bit - arranging books and maps into a neat pile. 

“You need to rest,” he said, looking pointedly at Baekhyun with a leather bound notebook in his hand. The fisherman tried not to let his disappointment show. 

“Oh, okay. Just give me a minute and I’ll -” 

He was in the middle of sitting up when he was shoved back into bed by the corner of the book pushing at his forehead, the pirate frowning at him. 

“Didn’t I just tell you to stay put?” 

Baekhyun sputtered, “B-But it’s your - where will you sleep then?” 

“I still have to work on a couple of things,” Captain Park gestured towards the mess of papers on the desk and shrugged. “Besides, it’s not like yesterday was any different. I’ll just sleep on the chairs.” 

“B-But -”

The captain narrowed his eyes at him with a glance that looked final. “Shut it. Here, drink the tonic.” 

The medicine the pirate gave him was beyond bitter and it took all of Baekhyun’s willpower to not spit it out immediately after taking a huge gulp of it. He scrunched his eyes close at the taste and gripped the bottle in his hands with almost enough force to break it while trying to wrestle it down his throat. He was just finished and exhaled in relief when the glass in his hand was flicked; the pirate was nudging it closer to him with a stern expression. 

“There’s still some left. Bottom up.” 

Baekhyun obeyed with a glare and fought the last portion down with a grimace. He almost gagged when he opened his mouth but eventually managed to speak without it. 

“That was really disgusting.” 

Captain Park snorted and took the glass bottle from his hand. “Medicine isn’t supposed to be tasty, I’m sure you know that.” 

Baekhyun sighed and lied back down on the pillows, pulling the heavy, warm cover up to his neck. With a bit of wiggling, he soon found the perfect spot and already felt the sleepiness: his limbs became boneless by the minute but he didn’t let it consume him just yet. He turned on his right side and watched the figure sitting at the table in silence. 

The pirate, illuminated by the light of the candles in front of him, looked calm and focused as he was studying a piece of parchment, a finger following the words probably written down. The cuffs of his white shirt were pushed up to his elbows, making his veiny, tanned forearm stand out. It was ridiculous how attractive he was even without trying. Ridiculous and dangerous. Baekhyun shook his head, trying to expel the thoughts about the other from his mind. 

“What will you do?” The question was blurted out suddenly; an attempt at diverting his own attention towards other, more important things. Baekhyun wanted to know what would happen now that they heard the ghost’s poem about their journey. 

The Captain glanced at Baekhyun in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“You heard  _ his  _ warning,” Baekhyun said quietly. “This could easily become your last venture.”

The pirate’s gaze hardened. “I’m not going to give up. I put too much of my energy, money and time into this to let it go now.” 

Baekhyun looked at those fiery brown irises and couldn’t help but wonder. “Why do you even want the Pearl? Besides the obvious, I mean,” he rolled his eyes. 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“You made it my business the moment you kidnapped me from my hometown and forced me to translate the map for you.” 

Captain Park’s jawline began to get tensed and his eyes got even more flames in them. He was definitely starting to get pissed at him but Baekhyun didn’t really care. He wanted answers. 

The pirate’s smirk, that appeared on his face as the seconds went by, was dangerous - Baekhyun almost shivered because of it. 

“I could kill you.” 

The threat was in the air; heavy and a possible reality. Baekhyun felt strangely calm though, as he looked straight into the other’s irises. 

“You said it yourself - you need me,” he said with a shrug. “You may have the map already translated but you don’t know what lies ahead of you. Your threats are empty.” 

At his words, the pirate chuckled; and turned back towards his work, “You are smart.” 

“And you are deflecting,” Baekhyun retorted but was too tired to press more about the matter. He asked instead, “What about the other treasures? The Fountain of Youth and the Wishing Crystal? It seems like they are hidden at the same place the Pearl is.” 

The pirate, surprisingly, shrugged. “I’m not interested in them but if I have the opportunity, I’ll take them, of course.” 

That answer just made Baekhyun even more curious than he was already. The pirate could wish for anything and even be forever young, yet the only thing that he wanted was the Black Pearl. 

“Because you are a pirate.” The disapproval in his voice was clear but it only made Captain Park snort. 

“Because I’m not stupid,” he corrected and flashed a smirk in Baekhyun’s direction who huffed in irritation. “Oh, come on. Like you wouldn’t grab the chance to be powerful. Everybody wants to rule the world.” 

Baekhyun thought about it for a second, actually. It was true that many people craved status, craved power and often for not the best reasons. But no matter from what angle, what viewpoint he looked at it, wanting to be powerful wasn’t justified by saying that basically everybody was doing it. It was the wrong approach. 

“Not everyone,” he said quietly after a long while. “I, for one, surely wouldn’t want to, even if I had the chance.” 

“Well, not everyone is a scared goody-two-shoes like you are, darling,” the pirate mocked. 

“It’s not about being scared,” Baekhyun said, looking into his eyes with calm seriousness. “It’s just not right, what you want with the Pearl, especially. Reigning over the waters… no one should have the right. People simply shouldn’t upset the world’s balance. The seas and the oceans are not anyone’s property and it’s not yours to take either.” The pirate’s expression was sour and he looked like he was moments away from interrupting him but Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as a warning and delivered his last thought. 

“No matter what you think of yourself, you are no god, Park Chanyeol.” 

He didn’t wait for the other’s answer: he turned to his other side, giving his back to the pirate, trying to convey that he was done talking about the matter. He was almost certain that the other would ignore his message and strike back with a sharp remark but the cabin remained silent until he finally fell asleep. 

****************** 

The next morning neither Midnight or the Captain were in the room when Baekhyun woke up - courtesy of Lay. The man gently coaxed him out of bed and showed him to an opened folding screen that was set up in the cabin, and behind which there was a wooden tub ready with steaming water. 

It was like a dream came true in front of him. 

Now, it wasn’t like the fisherman didn’t have any opportunity to clean himself on the ship: surprisingly, the pirates did bother with their hygiene and just like everything else, it was done by a certain system as well. There was a cabin next to the living quarters that was designed to be a bathroom where Baekhyun usually relieved and washed himself when it was actually his turn. Since water was one of the things that couldn’t be stocked up, they used the water from the ocean, previously prepared by the kitchen (Baekhyun didn’t really know about the whole process, but they boiled gallons of it and also mixed in something that made it less salty and less damaging to their skin). It had to be used sparingly though: for washing up they got one bowl of water each - two if they wanted to wash their hair - and they had to be careful about spilling it everywhere so they had a washing cloth involved. To make it simple: Baekhyun didn’t have a normal bath ever since he was kidnapped. 

The wooden tub in Captain Park’s cabin was big enough to sit down into. And, according to Lay, he got special permission to use it. Baekhyun didn’t waste his time: he got rid of his clothes and put them on the folding screen and stepped into the water, letting out a huge, relaxed sigh as he submerged himself. 

Lay chuckled from the other side, “That good?” 

“You have no idea,” Baekhyun replied, still basking in the way the warm water surrounded him. “I’m so jealous that he can do this whenever he wants.” It seemed like being a pirate captain came with a couple of advantages. 

“Two times in a month only,” the Surgeon corrected, “and Chanyeol doesn’t really take the opportunity because he knows it’s a bit unfair. He only requests for a bath if he is beyond stressed.” 

He gave up one of his chances for Baekhyun? Interesting. 

“I see.” 

Not wanting to waste time and for the water to cool down completely, he started to actually wash himself with the bar of soap that was prepared for him. It smelled distinctly different than the one he had: while that one had a fresh, mild citrusy scent, this one was strong and exotic; something that was familiar. Baekhyun now had an idea about why the pirate captain smelled like the way he did - it was strongly affected by the soap. 

After the bath - which he tried to enjoy as long as he could - Lay redressed the wound on his arm and left him with a strict order to not strain it for a few days if possible. Then, when the dimpled man left, he wore the new beige pants and the white shirt that was left for him on the chair, along with his boots and went for breakfast. 

Kyungsoo’s genuine worry about his well-being left him comfortably warm again, as well as the first bite of the delicious scrambled eggs and sausages that was one of that day’s breakfast options. He sat on his previous spot, where they talked with Sehun the other day, basking in the rays of the morning sun and the fresh breeze as he looked at the endless ocean around them. Despite the circumstances, it was breathtakingly beautiful and peaceful. 

“Can I sit here?” 

The question shook him out of his thoughts. Turning his head from the view he found a familiar face looking at him, genuinely waiting for his permission, and it took him a moment to remember that it was Minseok, the carpenter. The other guy, who actually took him from his home. Despite the bitter taste in his mouth, Baekhyun motioned to the space beside him with a sigh and went back to gazing at his surroundings, nodding when he heard the other male say thank you. 

“How is the arm?”

Baekhyun wasn’t really keen on having a conversation with him of all people. Maybe it was that, or he wasn’t really a morning person, because his answer was short and curt when he replied. 

“Fine.” 

Minseok sighed, “Look, I know that you are upset with me and Chen because we took you from your home, and I get it. I just want to say that I’m sorry. I had to follow orders.”

“That doesn’t make it right, but it’s okay. I understand,” Baekhyun said without eye-contact. He snorted, thinking about his situation. “I guess I should stop harboring ill feelings towards you guys if I want to leave this place alive.” 

“What are you talking about?” Minseok asked confused, with a frown before the sentence’s meaning hit him. “Do you think we’ll kill you after all of this is over?”

The fisherman didn’t even want to explain, he simply shrugged. Minseok was not amused.

“I know it’s hard to believe, especially after our first meeting but… you have nothing to worry about. I’m sure Chanyeol told you that he has no plans to hurt you or kill you and he means it. He doesn’t make his promises lightly.”

“Sure.”

Minseok stared at him for a long while.

“You met Lay, right?” Baekhyun nodded, not understanding the change of topic. “Did you know that we took him from his village years ago?” 

Now that wasn’t an information or turn of events that he was expecting. At all. Even though he probably should have. His distaste must’ve shown on his face because the pirate held up a hand. 

“Let me finish before you bite my head off. We had some kind of infection going on and we needed a doctor so we took him from his village when we stumbled upon him. Chanyeol promised to let him go after he cured and cared for all of the crew, he even offered to pay him.” 

Baekhyun folded his hands on his chest with a frown. “And?” 

“Lay stayed with us for a little more than a month and we took him back as promised, without any harm and his payment in his pocket,” Minseok shrugged and then glanced at Baekhyun from under his lashes, taking a meaningful pause before continuing. “He officially joined us the next day just as we were about to pull up anchor.  _ Willingly. _ And has been here ever since.” 

No matter how hard Baekhyun tried to make himself believe that this was all a lie; some manipulation to make him more pliable, more obedient, a part deep in himself somehow knew it was the truth. He didn’t want to accept it because it meant that he should’ve also accepted the fact that his whole view about this ship and its crew, about pirates, could be wrong. It wasn’t the first nail in the coffin, per se: there was the way he was generally treated well and Kyungsoo’s genuine kindness too, that made him pause sometimes and second-guess. But Lay’s story hit closer to home than he would’ve liked. And Baekhyun didn’t want to think about this more deeply. 

Pirates were bad luck and bad people. That’s all. 

“Why are you telling me this?” he murmured, refusing eye-contact. 

“Because i want you to understand something,” Minseok replied. “I know this, this situation is far from ideal but we don’t want to kill you and we are not your enemies. And when you realize that, your life will be much easier here, believe me.” The pirate patted his shoulder with a friendly hand and left him alone in the morning sun. 

The fisherman, despite working especially hard that day until he was bone tired to avoid thinking about that conversation, couldn’t sleep well that night.

*************

Baekhyun didn’t know what to expect from Captain Park when he showed up for their first lesson at sunrise, since they didn’t talk about any details or methods, but he certainly didn’t expect the immediate command instead of a greeting. 

“W-What?” Baekhyun sputtered, not believing what just left the pirate’s mouth. 

Captain Park was firm in his  _ request _ , though. “I said: go up to the Crow’s Nest. Now.” 

“But how?” 

The part in question was on top of one of the masts, crazily high. Baekhyun usually saw Chen and a couple others up there looking around, searching for any danger. 

“I’m sure you are not blind and see the ropes, darling,” Captain Park said dryly. “Climb. I won’t ask you again.” 

Baekhyun glared at the attitude but still hesitated when he looked at the rigging. He swallowed, “What if I fall? It’s - It’s really high.”

“Then you will probably break a bone or two along with damaging my ship, which I seriously won’t be happy about,” the pirate shrugged. “So, you better not. Go.” 

Baekhyun begrudgingly stomped over there and after a huge exhale that was meant to calm his nerves, he started to climb. 

He wasn’t even half-way when he felt like it was too much for him. As a fisherman, Baekhyun handled enough rope throughout the years to get used to the feeling of it; he wasn’t unfamiliar with the feeling of rope-burn on his hands. But it was different when it was your own weight that was causing it and not the pull of a net. The rigging was unstable as well, the morning breeze merrily dancing around and moving what was supposed to be his ground and making Baekhyun slightly nervous. 

But he bit his lips and after a moment of rest (the captain didn’t say it wasn’t allowed) he continued his journey up. He didn’t know how much time passed but eventually he neared the wooden structure that was the lookout point and stared up at Chen’s kitty grin that was inappropriately large and sunny for such a shitty day. 

“Good morning,” the Boatswain master greeted cheerily, ignoring Baekhyun’s panting. “Nice view, huh?” 

Baekhyun didn’t have the energy to look around nor to tell Chen that he couldn’t care less about the view. He was  _ dying _ . 

The pirate continued to talk as he looked into the telescope he was holding, “For a first-timer, you weren’t that bad, you know. At least you didn’t fall. You’ll do even better next time.”

“ _ Next time _ ?” Baekhyun choked, almost losing his footing from the surprise. Chen laughed at him, the bastard. “Please, don’t tell me I have to do this every morning.”

Chen grinned, “You should go back, he gets cranky when he has to wait.” 

“God, please kill me,” Baekhyun muttered and started descending. 

By the time he touched the ground, Captain Park indeed looked impatient: he was leaning his back on the mast and tapped his foot. 

“You were slow,” he said without mercy or caring about Baekhyun’s feelings. “Your stamina needs some working so I’ll make sure Suho has your workload adjusted according to that. More heavy lifting, et cetera. Also, working with the rigging might do you some good.” 

Baekhyun was mildly offended and annoyed. “Don’t I get a say in this?” 

The pirate shook his head, “Not really, no. You’ll thank me later.” 

The rest of their time was spent with Captain Park showing some basic moves of hand-to-hand combat. By the time people started to trickle outside for breakfast (that was prepared by their lovely Cook while they were fighting), Baekhyun was so sore that he just wanted to lie down and never get up even though the day hardly even started. But, at least breakfast seemed even more delicious and fulfilling on an empty and tired stomach, especially since Kyungsoo was generous with the portion when he saw Baekhyun’s state. His small, understanding smile and pitying gaze was appreciated. 

Captain Park didn’t joke around when he said he would have Suho changing his position and tasks on the ship. Gone were the days when he simply had to clean around or mop the deck; now he had to work as hard as most of the crew, lifting heavy barrels and pulling on ropes that seemed like they were resisting his touches and were quite hard to pull. The guys at the rigging were an assorted bunch - some bordering on friendly towards him and some being a total dick, barking at Baekhyun at the smallest mistakes. He took it in stride though and let it fly by his ear, not reacting to the provocations. 

In the late afternoon, just as he was about to head down to his cabin for a well-deserved sleep after his shift, a loud whistle and a shout of his name (although he was not happy that it was  _ Fishscale  _ and not  _ Baekhyun _ ) had him go back to the deck with a dejected sigh. He was soon whisked away to the Captain’s cabin once again - stepping inside, and looking at the company there, he knew why he was needed. They were there to discuss the next destination. 

Compared to the last time when it was only Chen and Suho involved, now there were others too in the room: Kai and Minseok each had a seat around the table along with the Boatswain and Quartermaster, while Captain Park stood behind the chair that was clearly left for him, the map already unfolded on the table in front of it. 

“I need you to read the second verse again,” the pirate murmured and Baekhyun sighed, not having enough energy to talk about the concept of  _ please _ and  _ thank you _ with the captain. 

The fisherman obediently sat down and read the poem aloud once he got used to the sight of the runes again: 

_ If you’ve been wise enough and found the first  _

_ Go South where the sea is at ease  _

_ Don’t be tempted to quench your thirst  _

_ Just take the chest and go in peace.  _

Captain Park and the rest of the masters were leaning over a regular map, eyes roaming around, searching for the possibilities. 

“ _ Where the sea is at ease,” _ Suho muttered while rubbing his chin in deep thought. “It must mean that wherever the location is, the waters are calm and peaceful, or even still.” 

“What about the Serene Waters?” Kai asked. “That’s quite well-known.” 

Chen shook his head and pointed it out on the map for the tanned male, “It’s not exactly towards South compared to the canyon, rather Southwest. The poem doesn’t say anything specific except the direction and the nature of the sea so we must follow that closely.” 

Baekhyun was quiet until then, but his eyes got stuck on a name closer to the bottom of the map and despite not knowing if he was even allowed to meddle, he pointed it out to the rest. 

“This one?”

Minseok frowned, “The Tranquil Tides? That’s - “ 

“It is quite far,” Suho nodded while his finger followed the path between the two points. “It’d take us at least a month to get there, with a few necessary stops. And if we’re wrong about it, the waste of funds and time could set us quite back.” 

That had made everyone silent. Not that they were loud to begin with but all of them seemed to sense that they couldn’t really afford to make a mistake this time.

Baekhyun jumped a little when a hand from behind suddenly nudged his hand away from where he rested it on the map. Captain Park didn’t say anything to his reaction; he was focused on what he was pointing out to them. 

“Mermaid Skerry,” he read aloud the description on one of the islands. “I don’t think that’s a coincidence. Maybe there is something there.” He turned to his second, “Suho?” 

The Quartermaster hummed in deep thought while looking at the map and then smirked, “Alright. Here is what I think…” 

Baekhyun found himself nodding off as the pirates engaged in a discussion about their plans and no matter how he tried to stay awake, he eventually fell asleep. 

The rising sun found him in Captain Park’s heavenly bed - still in his clothes but a blanket covering him, with Midnight sleeping on his chest. 

And when he wandered outside for his training lessons, neither he nor the pirate captain addressed the situation. 

*******

The first time the EXplOration dropped anchor after that was two weeks later - and Baekhyun unfortunately missed it all, because he slept through it. His schedule was an early one because of his training and the ship stopped only for a night. By the time he rose with the sun and gathered the courage to ask the Captain if he could go out, the man already ordered the crew to get going. The fisherman was a bit suspicious that the timing and the way he wasn’t notified about the stop was intentional, possibly to hinder his escape. It made Baekhyun slightly sad and disappointed so he was determined to get permission for the next time, no matter what. Not because he planned to escape - he was too far from his home anyway to get back safely - but rather because he wanted to have some time to himself; some freedom. 

He started to accept his situation, the fact that he lived on a pirate ship now and it strangely didn’t ruffle his feathers anymore. Sure, he still didn’t think that kidnapping him was the right thing to do but… other than that he had no personal reason for hate. Baekhyun, for a  _ prisoner _ , was well-fed, clothed and accommodated nicely and he had the chance to see the world which was a long-lost dream of his. Not to mention the Captain’s training in combat: Captain Park really took time and effort to teach him how to fight with his hands and even with a sword, which, was undoubtedly not something a pirate would do for his captive. 

Minseok was right, back then - when Baekhyun could see and admit to himself that they weren’t enemies and he wasn’t imprisoned, it was easier. Rather than treating the experience as something bad, he looked at it as an opportunity: to learn, to grow, to experience. He still missed home and the people in it but he realized that he wasn’t doing much there other than existing and waiting for a sign that his parents were alive. 

He  _ existed _ but didn’t  _ live _ . 

Life on the EXplOration was totally different: there were always things and people that kept him on his toes, that interested him and sometimes the feeling of freedom around him was so strong he even forgot  _ why _ he was on board in the first place. The crew didn’t care what he did or how he was behaving as long as he worked and collaborated with the others well, without disrupting the ship’s harmony. The social binds that seemed to exist on land, didn’t appear on the waters - pirates had their own set of rules and they only obeyed that. 

And Baekhyun, somewhat unconsciously, started to live by them. 

They passed another two-week mark when the captain and the Quartermaster commanded the crew to drop anchor, once again; and this time Baekhyun wasn’t below deck when it happened - it was around noon. Baekhyun worked on the appropriate riggings with a rhythm that was familiar now; mates no longer barked at him for rookie mistakes that stemmed from inexperience or lack of strength. His calloused hands were used to the burn of the rope now and his arms didn’t scream because of exertion anymore. He knew the parts of the ship, the commands and the guys he worked with. 

However, he couldn’t seem to figure out Captain Park, still. 

Their relationship was difficult to explain, because it was ever-changing like the waves of the ocean - sometimes chill and peaceful, just calmly licking the shore and leaving behind pretty shells, and other times harsh, unforgiving; crashing and fighting ships with terrifying power. There were times when they were able to be in each other’s presence and fitted together like a puzzle and there were times when they hardly could tolerate the other, exchanging biting remarks and insults. It was tiring and confusing, even to others. 

One thing that didn’t change between them, no matter what phase they were in, was their attraction to each other. Although Captain Park was schooling his reactions and feelings rather well, Baekhyun was able to pick up the signs more and more lately. The lingering glances, the seemingly unconscious touches, the tension between them… Sometimes they were even borderline _ flirting _ . That usually occured during their sparring - Baekhyun liked the challenge and Captain Park apparently liked  _ to be challenged _ by him. 

As Suho was informing the crew about their stop as always, Baekhyun crept closer to where the masters and the Captain stood so he could ask for permission as soon as everyone was dismissed. He was sure that he would get it and he was even okay if that meant a chaperone. He just wanted to go. 

But when Captain Park outright said no, he was devastated. And angry,  _ so _ angry. He was on the board of his ship for approximately two months now and the captain still behaved like in the beginning even though so much happened since then. It was so…  _ unfair.  _ He didn’t back down. 

“Why are you like this?” Baekhyun asked, his bitter voice unconsciously rising. “You said that day, back when you told me I’ll be locked in my room, that I will be ‘free to walk anywhere without restrictions’ like the rest of your crew after that. Are you going back on your word now?” 

The Captain didn’t even blink at him. “I meant here, on the ship. I did not agree to let you out of sight, now did I?” 

Baekhyun could’ve tried to argue but the way his throat constricted and his eyes watered - because of frustration, of the unjust situation - didn’t let him. But he didn’t allow himself to cry, to show how affected he was; he glared at Captain Park as he stood straight with his chin up. 

“You’re a jerk,” he spat, tone heavily laced with disappointment. “An unfair, inconsiderate, and inconsistent asshole. And I don’t know why I thought you’ll be anything else.”

He glanced away with a ticking jawline, painfully aware that there were others still close enough that they heard his humiliation. They would probably ridicule him and insult him now even more, they did it already even without - 

_ “Fishscale deserves a day-off!”  _

The shout had him whip his head around so fast that his neck almost hurt. There were quite a few people still around that he couldn’t know who yelled from the crowd. He would’ve thought he imagined it if not for another cry. 

“Damn right, he does!” 

The guy that shouted it wasn’t even familiar to Baekhyun. But before he could dwell on that fact, a new voice cut through the murmurs. 

“The kid has been working real hard!” 

“He helps everyone!” 

“Just let him go out, for fuck’s sake!” 

In a moment, at  _ least  _ fifteen people were shouting over the other, their voices and what they were saying mixing up in an indescribable word pile. But their intentions were still clear and Baekhyun’s eyes widened to saucers while his mouth slackened in his shock because he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

The crew of the EXplOration - no matter the actual number of people - was standing up for _ him  _ against their beloved  _ Captain.  _ Just so he can spend half a day outside. Baekhyun seriously wanted to cry. 

One of the men - if Baekhyun remembered correctly he was Kai’s first mate - stepped forward from the mass and stood in front of the masters who were all just standing there with slight smiles or outright smirks (like Chen) on their faces. And while they didn’t utter a word, their actions were the loudest support actually. Baekhyun saw enough disputes on deck that he knew that they all had the right to stop any argument at any moment, especially Suho. Yet, they didn’t do anything. They were on Baekhyun’s side. 

“Should we cast a  _ vote _ , Captain?” The way the pirate asked the question and smirked at Captain Park was already a statement on its own, but the mention of a  _ vote _ just told Baekhyun how major and real this was. While pirates had a hierarchy and people with authority leading them, in the most pressing matters the crew had the right to choose what they wanted - and even invalidate the Captain’s decisions. To suggest a  _ vote _ in this situation meant that the crew were serious in their decisions enough to not let go of it without a fight. Baekhyun almost forgot how to breath. 

Captain Park himself looked a bit surprised by the turn of events himself and stared long and hard at his men. At the end, he rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“ _ Fine _ , you scurvy rascals,” Captain Park said with a shake of his head, like he couldn’t believe this was happening. “He can go.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the genuine, happy and grateful grin that formed on his lips when he looked at the whooping and yelling bunch, and when he got the same response - some more shy and hesitant than the others - it stretched even further. 

He didn’t think he ever smiled that widely. Not just on that ship but in his life, in general. 

Leaving the ship was weird; Baekhyun was shaky and not just because of his  _ sea legs _ . It was only the second time he stepped on actual ground ever since he got taken and everything just felt so foreign and strange to him. He didn’t know the name of the seaside town they stopped at but it wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things anyway. Baekhyun was there to explore and have a break, he didn’t care about the details. 

It looked bigger and livelier than Barnacle Bay but somehow it was still the same in the way as every seaside town or village resembled one another. In the distance, he could see the signs of a huge market with a large crowd of people and he had no doubts about where he should go. 

He was just about to take a step when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. Seeing that it was Captain Park he scowled. Not that it deterred the other man. 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know,” he huffed with his arms folded on his chest. He was still kind of mad because of the other’s reluctance to let him go out to the town. 

Captain Park smirked and pulled out a little leather pouch from one of his pockets. As he dangled it in front of Baekhyun, it jingled with the sound of coins. “Without money? I highly doubt it. Let’s go.”

Their first stop was a vendor that prepared and sold fresh fish; Baekhyun was really hungry and the Captain just kind of went with it. They got stared at, especially Captain Park: it was painfully obvious that people kept their distance because he was a pirate but didn’t dare to comment on it in fear of making a commotion. Was it like that for the captain every time he stepped ashore? 

They got their order of spicy fish pretty smoothly once Baekhyun took over dealing with the seller and making small talk, and then they went on their way, looking around with their food in their hands. 

“God, this is so good,” Baekhyun moaned around a bite. The fish was extremely fresh, probably caught in the morning and buttery soft. He wasn’t familiar with the species he was eating since he was so far from home but it had a mild taste that carried the spices and sauces it was covered in pretty well. Captain Park hummed in agreement, as well. 

Baekhyun glanced at him, “So… Are you going to be my chaperone today?” 

“I told you I’m not letting you out of sight,” the captain said and then shrugged. “Besides, I could use a day-off, too.” 

Hypocrite. 

“I’m still upset because of this morning,” Baekhyun blurted out unwillingly. He looked away to the colorful stands instead of seeing Captain Park’s reaction. He somehow felt… vulnerable, showing and insinuating that the pirate kind of hurt him with his behavior. 

The hand that stopped him from going further was almost gentle - the pirate pulled him away from the main road to a quieter alcove and Baekhyun surprisingly let him. It was quiet for a few seconds before Captain Park sighed. 

“Look,” he started, “I was just - I know that what I said was not nice -” 

“Understatement of the year,” Baekhyun threw it in with a hard look on his face. 

“And I  _ am  _ a jerk, that’s not news to anyone. But I think we have a little misunderstanding between each other,“ Captain Park said. “Listen, I didn’t want to let you leave my ship because it’s dangerous, okay?” 

Baekhyun actually laughed out loud at that. He didn’t know what he expected from the other; what excuse, what explanation the pirate had in store for him. But this was just ridiculous. Baekhyun hated himself for waiting for a genuine apology or reason from him. It was pathetic. 

“Oh yeah, right,” he snorted, his mocking tone fuelled by bitterness. “I forgot that I’m your investment that you have to keep safe until the end in order to succeed in your little plans. But it’s clear now, don’t worry.” 

The taste in his mouth was so sour. He no longer had the mood to continue strolling around; he just wanted to go back to his cabin and be alone for a little while. Maybe mope for a little bit. 

Suddenly, he was shoved next to a wall and crowded by Captain Park’s whole being: the man threw his half-eaten fish on the ground and hit his hands on both sides of Baekhyun’s head with a dull thud. His eyes looked fiery and furious from this close, speckles of amber shined in the pool of warm brown, making Baekhyun slightly breathless from their dangerous beauty. 

“For fuck’s sake, is it  _ that _ hard to believe that I actually  _ care _ about you?!” 

The pirate shouted loudly enough that Baekhyun had no doubt people heard it. He didn’t even register the meaning of that sentence first, but when he did, his eyes widened in surprise. 

“W-What -” 

“Did it cross your darling mind just for a fucking second that maybe I did it to  _ protect _ you?!” he snapped. “You didn’t leave Barnacle Bay and the surrounding towns almost your whole freaking life so you don’t know shit about the rest of the world and people, but I do, Baekhyun! You were safe there, almost everyone knew you and wouldn’t lay a finger on you but it’s not the case anywhere else! You look too different and if anyone has just the _ tiniest  _ hunch about what you are, it could be fatal for you! You think that just because _ I _ took you, nobody else can?!” 

Baekhyun was completely speechless by his outburst. Captain Park huffed, still obviously pissed but he took a deeper breath and continued in a calmer voice. 

“I can’t say you were entirely wrong about you being my investment; it would be stupid to deny it,” the pirate frowned and looked away from Baekhyun for a second. “My success depends on you and I did take you from your hometown for a reason. But you’re being a blind idiot if you still believe that you are only  _ just _ that.” He chuckled, “Hell, my fucking crew stood up against  _ me _ for  _ you _ . I didn’t think I’ll have to point this out to you because usually you are quite smart but here we go.” 

The intense, completely serious but somehow  _ warm _ look that Captain Park gave him made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat. And he could do absolutely nothing as it started thumping wilder than before. 

“Your safety is important.  _ You _ are important. Not just as a half-siren who can translate that stupid map for me but as a person. As  _ Byun Baekhyun _ . Are we clear?”

He looked - God, he looked  _ honest _ . And Baekhyun was probably the stupidest to believe a pirate’s words who admitted to being a liar on occasion. And he felt even more stupid when he realized it made his stomach clench and insides warm in a way he didn’t want to acknowledge just yet. 

He was  _ so  _ screwed. 

“Yeah,” he swallowed, trying to hide how affected he was and hoped he was succeeding. 

“Good.” 

After that, it was honestly one of the best days Baekhyun had in a pretty long time. They strolled on the main street and looked at all the vendors and what they were offering, with Captain Park explaining some items that were unfamiliar to Baekhyun. He was really knowledgeable about almost everything that was sold and considering how much the pirate saw of the world already, it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. They ate dishes that were foreign but delicious to Baekhyun while Captain Park talked about his journeys like an excited child. The stares they got, some fearful and some almost hostile, were pretty much forgotten as they explored more and more of the town. 

It was late afternoon, when Baekhyun spotted the shop -  _ The Beacon,  _ as the hanging plate said with worn and faded gold lettering - and he couldn’t ignore the feeling he got undoubtedly from the direction of the place. He unconsciously stopped even, making Captain Park frown in confusion but he quickly tried to explain the reason. 

“I just - I feel the same pull as I did back at the waterfalls. I need to - That shop -” 

The pirate searched his eyes for a second but nodded in the end.

The shop was small and dim but it didn’t feel scary, rather homey with all the brown colors and decorations. The strong herb smell (that probably came from all the bunch of dry plants hanging from the ceiling) that penetrated their noses wasn’t unpleasant, at least not to Baekhyun. Other than those, there were a bunch of books and other tiny trinkets scattered around in a somewhat orderly chaos and a large wooden counter that welcomed them. The bell above the door jingled with a pleasantly deep tone, alerting someone at the back, judging from the sounds and the voice that told them to wait. 

The shopkeeper was an older woman, but Time was kind to her as she was still beautiful even in her age. Her hair was still brown despite the many gray hairs that were noticeable and her face had wrinkles but undoubtedly more because of smiles rather than frustration. She had a calm, warm presence that made Baekhyun feel at ease despite his confusion of why he was there. When she met his eyes though, some uneasiness crept into him without reason. 

They were strange - while they appeared grey from the fog that seemed to cover them, they were still clear. 

She was blind. 

“Oh, a  _ creature of the seas _ ,” she exclaimed, smiling and cooing softly, almost in excitement. “My, what a beauty you are!” 

Baekhyun didn’t even have time to fully grasp her words before he was shoved behind Captain Park’s broad back, who pulled one of his scimitars out of his sheath halfway. The blade’s dangerous and threatening sound cut into the shop’s peace. She did turn towards it, no doubt hearing it, but her smile and calm demeanor did not vanish. 

She raised her hands in a placating gesture. “I don’t want to fight anyone, much less someone trained like yourself,  _ young pirate _ .” 

Baekhyun was questioning himself - she knew who they were as if she had eyesight.  _ Was she really blind or did he think wrongly? _ Captain Park still remained tense and ready to draw his sword, not taking his eyes off the strange woman. 

“Who are you and how do you know about him?” he asked in a tight voice, ready to attack depending on the answer. Baekhyun suddenly understood what the pirate said to him earlier. 

“I’m deeply sorry for frightening you two, it wasn’t my intention,” she said, sounding honestly apologetic. “You can call me Fea. I’m just a simple hedgewitch with an eye that sees more than it probably should, I mean no harm to either of you, I promise you that.” 

A hedgewitch. Baekhyun never encountered, or believed in any magical beings when he lived at home but he heard some tales about them. He didn’t know how much of it was true but he trusted his gut which said she wasn’t dangerous. 

It took Baekhyun impatiently pulling on the pirate’s coat a few times to finally have him put back his sword into its place, which she thanked him for. 

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” 

Baekhyun honestly had no idea what he was doing here and the Captain simply followed him so he didn’t answer the question either. Their silence must’ve spoken volumes because she chuckled and looked straight at the fisherman. 

“You felt  _ it _ , am I right?” 

Baekhyun sputtered, “How do you -” 

“My shop is enchanted, sweetheart,” Fea explained with a warm smile. “Everyone, be it human or a different being, who searches for something finds me. Although, I’m surprised that you seem so…  _ baffled _ by something magical.” She looked confused for a second. “Are you not a siren; a  _ halfling _ , my dear?”

Her reaction told Baekhyun that he probably should’ve known that if he was a siren, then other supernatural beings probably existed as well. It was with a bitter taste that he realized that it was another thing his parents didn’t tell him. 

“I-I am,” he stuttered, suddenly feeling small and awkward, unsure about the whole situation. Captain Park offered him no help though, he was silent as the grave. “I just… I didn’t know until, uhm, recently.”

That seemed to get her attention. “Then that’s probably the reason you are here, dear. I don’t know much about your species but I can share what I do remember, if you want me to.” 

Baekhyun looked at Captain Park; for reassurance or for permission, it was hard to tell. But the answering nod he got was enough for him to tell the witch he would like to accept her offer. 

She took them to the back, where they all sat down with delicious tea and talked. Fea explained that while blind she still saw many things, especially auras - that’s how she knew immediately Baekhyun was a siren, from the “unmistakable, gorgeous blue colors”. She said she encountered someone from his species in her shop only once before him: a woman she housed for a few days. Unlike Baekhyun though, the woman wasn’t a halfling but a full-blooded siren who shared some things with her. 

Just like the tale said, sirens originated from and depended on the Spirit of the Ocean and were quite different from mermaids. They lived in the deepest parts of the ocean, in shoals, usually only coming to the surface to hunt for humans, despite their ability to shed their scaly tails and fins. According to Fea, the woman said that leaving the ocean permanently and taking - God forbid - a human lover, is generally frowned upon and punished severely; either by banishing or even killing the siren in question. It was probably the reason, the hedgewitch said, that Baekhyun’s parents didn’t tell him about his origins - as a halfling, his existence was something the sirens absolutely detested and was better and safer kept as a secret. 

It was a question Baekhyun feared, but he asked Fea about the sirens’ exact abilities, curious about if he inherited some. 

“I’m not sure, dear,” the witch hummed. “You were raised as a human, and as you said nothing manifested itself until you met your friend here. As I said before, sirens do have the ability to transform; which I don’t know if it works the other way as well; and to rule over the creatures of the ocean. But their most prominent power is undoubtedly their songs.” 

Baekhyun swallowed, realizing the risks, “So I should probably never sing again now that I know what I am.” 

It was a hazy memory but now that they were talking about it, Baekhyun did remember his parents forbidding him to sing when he was really young. But later, he would find himself doing it, especially when he was fishing and wanted to waste some time waiting, and everything was fine - nobody got hurt and nothing strange happened. 

Fea took his hand and squeezed it, looking at Baekhyun kindly. “Sirens don’t just use their singing to kill unsuspecting humans, sweetheart; they do communicate with each other too amongst other things. The woman I talked about actually sang her favourite song to me and I’m still in one piece, am I not?” she chuckled. Baekhyun didn’t bother to tell her she wasn’t entirely human so it wasn’t really reassuring. “I think it’s more about emotions and intent. Full-born sirens are raised to detest humans and hunt for them while you grew up in an entirely different way.” 

They didn’t talk much after that, and looking at the way the Sun was steadily approaching the horizon, Captain Park silently nudged Baekhyun to make him wrap the conversation up. Fea gave Baekhyun a necklace that was left behind by the siren as a parting gift - it was made of little pearls; white and simple. When he put it on, it sat snuggly on his throat but it wasn’t uncomfortable or heavy. The hedgewitch asked him curiously if he noticed anything since she could feel that it had magical properties, but honestly Baekhyun felt no different. 

Their way back to the ship was mostly silent - Baekhyun had many things to think about and Captain Park seemed to sense that, so he gave him space. They were about halfway to the dock when Baekhyun remembered that the pirate already met a siren in his life and was curious about his knowledge. 

“How much did you already know?” he asked quietly.

“About what?” 

“What Fea said.” 

The pirate seemed deep in thought long enough that Baekhyun almost reminded him that he was waiting when he eventually started to talk. 

“Enough that I wasn’t surprised,” he mumbled with a strangely far-away expression on his face. “My - My father, he knew a lot about sirens. He told me he captured one, once and I didn’t believe him, for years.”

It wasn’t exactly an answer to Baekhyun’s question but the fact that Captain Park even mentioned his father, even though it was a touchy subject, was enough to prevent Baekhyun from asking anymore and instead he simply nodded in understanding. He didn’t expect the pirate to continue, though. 

“I should have.” 

The words were so charged with emotions that Baekhyun actually almost couldn’t decipher the bundle of feelings. One was certainly more prominent than the others and it left Baekhyun utterly confused. 

It was _ guilt.  _

********** 

Compared to the first destination the map led to, the second one was just… boring, in Baekhyun’s opinion. At the canyon, it wasn’t easy to get what they were looking for but not this time. After they dropped anchor near Mermaid Skerry, it was only a boat ride into a cave deep inside which was brimming full of treasures, with the plainest wooden chest in somewhat direct sight. Since all of them - namely Baekhyun, Captain Park and Minseok - resisted the urge to _ “be tempted to quench their thirst” _ and didn’t care about anything else other than the chest, they were done with the task disappointingly fast. In fact, paddling to and back to EXplOration took longer than the actual thing. It might’ve been so quick because their team only contained task-orientated and stubborn people - something which they agreed upon as a precaution, in fear of someone submitting to temptation. The fisherman knew that he should’ve been over the moon that it was that simple and easy but he kind of missed the challenge he faced the first time, even with the sickness at the end of it. 

When they went back and discovered that Suho and the crew raided a moderately sized, unlucky merchant ship while they were away, he almost wished he was there for that instead. The loot was good - everyone was quite cheery since they got a nice portion of money or items that could be sold for some; even Baekhyun. 

That night, already on their way towards East, the EXplOration became the loudest Baekhyun had ever heard. The barrels containing the rum and the beer were popped open, the lights were turned on and most of the crew were on deck, enjoying each other’s company. Many pulled out various instruments and were providing music for the hollering and drunken bunch. Baekhyun was nursing a jug of alcohol on his usual spot for breakfast already close to being tipsy, watching the rowdy pirates sing shanty after shanty with passion. Surprisingly, the masters were also there, the usual hierarchy seemingly non-existent between them and their mates. Some were already more drunk than others - Kai was dancing at the side in front of a bashful Kyungsoo, while Lay just looked out of it. Chen and Sehun were almost louder than the whole ship, yelling at the top of their lungs and undoubtedly keeping the spirit intact. The most sober-looking people were Captain Park, Suho and Minseok who simply huddled close together and chose to laugh and judge everyone while drinking. 

Baekhyun was honestly doing fine by himself, really, but it seemed that the pirates didn’t tolerate anyone not joining their celebrations, since more and more people started yelling for him. 

“Oy, Fishscale! D’you know a song, mate?” 

“Get your ass over ‘ere and stop broodin’, eh!” 

It wasn’t long before people literally pulled him closer to the center of the whole commotion and started commanding him to sing - which was honestly not a good idea in his opinion but you can’t exactly reason with a pirate, especially when drunk. 

“Rumors say sirens are quite the singers! Sing to us, you swab!” 

“Sing! Sing! Sing!”

Baekhyun looked towards the masters meaningfully, hoping that they would hold back their people but they were entirely unhelpful with their own curious gazes and delighted smirks. Assholes. The fisherman sighed, knowing that if he wanted to keep being in the crew’s good books he had to appease them. But he was really anxious. 

“Okay, okay, you bastards,” Baekhyun shouted which was welcomed with whistles and gleeful cries. “But I’m only humming first and if anyone does anything concerning because of it, I’m punching all of you in your ugly faces!” 

He cleared his throat nervously and chose the first song that came into his mind. It wasn’t really fitting the atmosphere since it wasn’t upbeat or something powerful, it was just a folk song from home about love. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath while praying to every goddamn god in existence to not hurt anyone accidentally.

He surprised himself with how easy and  _ good  _ it felt, to let his voice out this way. The melody was quite simple, but nice actually and soon a bunch of instruments started adding their own, complimenting sounds. He didn’t notice but the chatter around him died as everyone’s attention focused on him. 

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring straight at Captain Park whose gaze was so intense that it made Baekhyun’s insides twist in such a way that it made him almost too breathless to sing. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the man even if he wanted to. 

_ “The spring wind makes the waters rise,  _

_ My flower, my flower... _

_ Every bird searches for a partner,  _

_ My flower, my flower. _

_ And I, whom should I choose _

_ My flower, my flower? _

_ I choose you, and you choose me,  _

_ My flower, my flower… “  _

Nobody died. In fact, nobody did anything which made the huge boulder of worry roll off Baekhyun’s shoulders at once. They did seem entranced until he sang the last line, like they were under a spell, but as soon as he finished they grinned and punched his shoulders in a friendly way, gushing about how beautiful it was. It made Baekhyun slightly blush, especially when they demanded him to sing every song they knew, together. His voice, his siren power, seemed to give them energy, power and joy. 

All the while, Captain Park never took his eyes away from him, not even once; Baekhyun not faring better either. The alcohol, the adrenaline of yelling and singing into the night made his blood pump in a way it never did before and the man across him made it even worse. When it was late, making Baekhyun suddenly remember that he had to sleep along with many others, the pirate’s hand tugged him towards his quarters instead of his cabin. Nobody said anything, especially them. They wordlessly slid under the covers together with a strange familiarity, like they rehearsed this before. Baekhyun melted into the comforting weight and warmth of Captain Park’s front on his back, and the pirate’s hand on his waist, refusing to think about anything.

Midnight, apparently satisfied with the new arrangement, lay between their legs and lulled them to sleep with relaxing purrs. 

  
  


The next day they inevitably slept in, missing their usual morning spar so they postponed it to just before sundown which was kind of a torture to Baekhyun. He didn’t notice how much he used their ‘dates’ to unwind and get rid of the pressure until it was taken away from him. By the time their sparring arrived, he was brimming with the tension that their lingering gazes and semi-conscious touches brought throughout the day. The crew must’ve felt something about it too because unlike the usual times when they just did their own work while they were fighting, now they were adamant to watch. 

And bet, apparently. 

“Twenty on the Captain. He always wins, easy.” 

Captain Park smirked annoyingly at Baekhyun as they circled each other, swords in hand. The pirate had used one of his scimitars while the fisherman had an average double-edge, his usual training sword. It was admittedly lighter in weight than the others which was a great advantage in the fight. Baekhyun knew that while he trained extremely hard in the past few weeks, for a long while his main strength would be his agility against experience. 

Gripping his sword’s hilt tighter, Baekhyun leaped forward, aiming his sword straight out from his chest towards the Captain, who easily deflected the attack and sprung into action, delivering quick and perfect swings. Baekhyun was still amazed by the way the pirate captain fought - he was fast and strong in all of his hits while still remaining graceful. 

The fisherman saw a miniscule opening in the other’s guard and took the opportunity by turning his sword mid-attack and punching its knobby end into the man’s stomach. They both stepped away from each other, Baekhyun grinning at the successful move, while the Captain grimaced. 

“Fishscale is improving greatly though. I’m betting fifteen.” 

Hearing the comment, Captain Park snorted. “Look at that. I’m still getting the majority of the bets, though.” 

Baekhyun smirked, “Not for long.” 

“Oh, should I be scared, Byun Baekhyun?” the Captain chuckled. “You haven’t beaten me even once.” 

The fisherman shrugged, “Maybe today will be my lucky day, who knows.” 

The tension was so palpable in the air between them that Baekhyun swore he could feel it buzzing and prickling his skin, like electricity. Captain Park shedded his coat and tricorn, leaving him in only a white shirt like Baekhyun. The crew started to cat-call and laugh, making almost suggestive comments about the cause of his stripping. 

“Well,” the pirate tilted his head and called Baekhyun forward using his fingers. “Come on, darling then. Show me what you’ve got.” 

They crashed together like two tidal waves - both strong and desperate to destroy the other in a way. Baekhyun went almost dizzy with the way they moved in an endless dance, more violent and primal but still the same. And they both enjoyed it, more than anything - Captain Park was grinning like a maniac, laughing at some of Baekhyun’s tactics in between breathless pants. They gave it all they’ve got, leaping at each other every other second; even the Captain who usually held himself back a bit to be closer to Baekhyun’s level. But not today. The crew was almost as loud as the night before, hollering and chanting at the both of them but the meaning of their words didn’t reach Baekhyun’s ears, being so focused on the battle and on the man in front of him. It soon became clear that while the fisherman wanted to win their fight, the driving force behind his moves stemmed from something else entirely, making his insides burn. 

Desire. 

Baekhyun lost his footing and Captain Park almost finished him when he realized that. Kicking up from the ground where he fell, he avoided the other’s slash but the pirate somehow tricked him and got his left arm across his chest, hugging him from behind in a strong hold. His other hand held his sword up to the side of Baekhyun’s neck, the blade only a breath away from his pulse point. The pirate was entirely sweaty and sweltering hot around him and the breathless chuckle next to his ear shouldn’t have made Baekhyun twitch in his pants, but it did. 

“Looks like I won, darling,” he grinned. “Again.”

Captain Park was entirely smug about capturing him but he didn’t know what Baekhyun did. Although the captain was holding him firmly, he did not notice that at the last second the fisherman arranged his sword differently: he held it behind his back, entirely flushed to his spine. 

“I don’t think so,” Baekhyun smirked and raised the sword a little bit until the tip of the blade reached just below the pirate’s chin, aimed clearly towards the front of his throat. 

The pirates all around them gasped, realizing that Baekhyun also had their Captain at a vital point. 

Baekhyun took great satisfaction when he felt the pirate behind him stiffen a bit as he realized the position of the sword at his neck. 

“It’s a tie, Captain.” 

From that moment until they reached the Captain’s quarters was a blur to Baekhyun - he did not remember how they ended up down there or how much the crew knew about it but he simply couldn’t care less by that point. The only thing he wanted to focus on was the way the pirate captain pressed him up on the door as soon as it was closed behind them. 

Their first kiss was much like their fight, or, more like their entire relationship - a hot, intense mess. Captain Park’s lips were undoubtedly his in the way they just took; without caring, without asking and Baekhyun could do nothing but give in to his advances with a moan. The kiss was burning and sinful, their lips bruising each other, teeth knocking together and nicking their skin until they drew blood. The metallic taste on each other’s tongue didn’t deter them at all. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the breathless pants as the captain turned his attention away from his lips and gradually kissed his way down to his neck, where he started to assault his weakest point immediately. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groaned. “Capt -” 

“ _ Chanyeol, _ ” the other panted on his skin, interrupting him immediately. “Call me Chanyeol, baby.” 

The pirate wanted him to call him by his name and it shouldn’t have made Baekhyun giddy, but it did. And he didn’t forget to moan it as the man sucked on the side of his neck, certainly leaving a mark behind. 

They didn’t bother to undress in a sexy, slow way - the time for that would surely come later when their desires, their needs weren’t making them desperate to touch each other’s skin. They threw themselves on the bed - luckily lacking Midnight - and canted their hips together, their erections bumping to each other and making them both moan in pleasure. Chanyeol tore the kerchief from his head, throwing it somewhere into the room without looking and Baekhyun couldn’t help but marvel at the golden brown, wavy locks framing his face beautifully. He didn’t deny himself when his hand was itching to dive into the other’s hair and tug, almost painfully. Chanyeol didn’t mind it though, judging from the sound he made. 

“ _ God _ , you make me crazy,” Chanyeol gasped as their cocks fitted together just right. He looked so wrecked and Baekhyun took great satisfaction in the way he wasn’t the only one being entirely affected. “I want you, so bad.” 

“That’s mutual,” Baekhyun chuckled breathlessly into the other’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me, Chanyeol.” 

“Gladly, darling,” the pirate growled. “And then you can fuck me, if you want to?” 

If possible, Baekhyun’s cock hardened even more at the offer. He generally preferred taking it but the thought of Chanyeol under him, submitting to him, gave him a headrush. 

“ _ Fuck _ yes.” 

Despite the way both of them were vehement in their touches, when Chanyeol started to prepare him it was incredibly gentle, fingers generously covered in oil and loosening him up gradually. The pirate’s fingers were big and calloused, making the sensations even more interesting and pleasurable - such a difference to Baekhyun’s warm, smooth walls. The pace that slowed down almost killed Baekhyun, needily canting his hips down onto Chanyeol’s fingers, desperate and whimpering for more. 

“Fuck, you are so gorgeous like this,” the Captain growled, gently scraping his teeth on Baekhyun’s cock and making him shudder. “Better than I’ve ever imagined.” 

Baekhyun was surprised to hear that. “You did?” 

“Oh yeah. Numerous times,” the pirate smirked at him. “You have no idea, baby.” 

When Chanyeol eventually slid into him, Baekhyun was so worked up, he almost came from the feeling. The pirate’s cock was just like the rest of him - big, beautifully sculpted and proud - and the way it dug into his heat was almost indescribable. Baekhyun tried sex before (a couple of guys from the village who also wanted to experiment, just like him) but as cheesy as it was, it never felt like this, this good. Baekhyun felt so full, both physically and emotionally; just full of Chanyeol and the pull in his gut he started to get used to was the strongest he’ve ever felt. When the Captain bottomed out and sheathed himself fully inside him, stopping for a minute, Baekhyun finally felt stable enough to open his eyes safely without coming on the spot. Chanyeol gasped. 

“Shit, your eyes - your eyes are glowing,” the pirate choked up in surprise and stared in absolute wonder at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“They are the most beautiful blue I’ve ever seen.” 

The compliment, and the way the Captain said it made Baekhyun feel incredibly warm inside and needy for the other’s kiss, which, Chanyeol granted without hesitation as he started moving his hips. 

As much as they wanted to prolong the moment, they were so worked up that they finished almost embarrassingly quickly - Baekhyun coming on his stomach with a sharp cry that Chanyeol silenced with his mouth halfway; and the man following him with a deep growl that made him shiver. Baekhyun stared up at the baldachin over his head, still dizzy from his most incredible orgasm to date, and trying to get back to reality with more or less success. Chanyeol was almost crushing him with his weight since he couldn’t hold himself up as the wave of pleasure caught him, but Baekhyun didn’t mind. His left hand was petting the other’s head, that was burrowed in his neck, unconsciously, making the pirate almost purr in delight, like a cat. 

His fingers sometimes got caught in between the locks so when Baekhyun’s brain came back to him enough to be able to think, he looked down and frowned in confusion. Chanyeol had what felt like tiny little stones woven into his hair - some rougher and some smoother than the other. He remembered seeing something glint in the other’s hair before and now he found out what they were. His lover must’ve felt him thumbing and examining each ball, and his apparent confusion since before Baekhyun could ask about them, he explained. 

“They are gems,” he mumbled into Baekhyun’s neck quietly while drawing soft patterns on his stomach. “Rubies, diamonds - anything that is worth it. If I ever lose my ship or my wealth, I don’t have to worry about money this way.” 

“That is actually pretty smart.” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol chuckled then gradually got quiet. “I learned it from my father.” 

Baekhyun’s fingers traced the shell of Chanyeol’s ear as he asked, “Tell me about him?” 

The Captain complied surprisingly easily; the words tumbled out of his mouth smoothly without coaxing. Chanyeol was the only son of a governor’s daughter and a pirate which explained so much in Baekhyun’s opinion - how he held himself, his way of speech, for example. He lived with his parents on the island of Nassau and inevitably fell for the sea, just like his father did. Sometimes, when Chanyeol got older, they went on journeys together and he learnt how to sail. 

Chanyeol’s expression got darker as he started to talk after a moment of silence. 

“Our relationship worsened when he started to leave me behind one day, because  _ ‘it was too dangerous’ _ ” he murmured. “He knew that I hated to be left home with mom and her snobbish etiquette lessons, and shitty studies. Yet, all he cared about was the Pearl.” 

Baekhyun actually had to bite his tongue not to say anything to that. Chanyeol continued after a heavy sigh. 

“I applied to the navy in order to escape from mum while we exchanged letters with my father. He always talked about the Black Pearl and sirens and asked me to join him to search for it but I just… I never believed him. Even when he told me on his deathbed, that he caught one.  _ ‘The Pearl son, it’s real, she told me. Silver hair, blue eyes.’ _ \- that’s what he said, over and over. Not that he loved me, or anything like that.” 

He got quiet for a while so Baekhyun asked gently, “So, what changed?” 

“I saw one with my own two eyes, years later,” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun knew it was what he told him about a few weeks ago. “She was actually looking for her sister and I lied to her in order to get more information. She said that her sister ‘cheated their blood’, that ‘she was a traitor’ by marrying a human and I got a name -  _ Jihyun _ .” 

Baekhyun gasped hearing that and Chanyeol nodded, confirming that he heard it correctly. He was talking about his mom. 

“When she realized I knew nothing, she almost drowned me, I told you that. But I survived. I quit the navy and joined a pirate ship when I was nineteen. I became Captain of this ship when I was twenty-three, three years ago.” 

“How did you find me?” Baekhyun asked, a lump in his throat. 

Chanyeol snorted. “It was completely by accident. While I was searching everywhere for a siren, I wasn’t really successful. We were anchored down a few towns over actually and I overheard a bunch of drunk guys talk about courting you because you were… exotic. I fished for some information, then a few days later we… yeah.” 

By the time he reached that point, the sweat on their bodies became chilling, so Baekhyun coaxed the pirate under the covers with him. Chanyeol was surprisingly quiet and timid, glancing at him cautiously. Baekhyun didn’t really know how to feel about all of the information but he knew that it took a lot for the other to open up about all of this and it simply wouldn’t be fair to just leave him anxious. 

“So,” he dragged the word, “You are doing this all because of your father?” Baekhyun realized he avoided reacting to his part in Chanyeol’s story but first he wanted to confirm his hunches. Chanyeol was surprised by his question, judging by his expression. 

“I - Yeah. Maybe,” he swallowed. “It’s just… I can’t help but think about what if I joined him. What if I believed him sooner. This was his dream and I -” 

“It’s no use mulling over what is the past,” Baekhyun murmured into Chanyeol’s hair softly. “And your dreams are just as important as your father’s, if not more. You can’t bring him back this way. You have to let it go.” 

Baekhyun almost thought that Chanyeol was asleep, since they stayed quiet for so long. But the pirate got up from his chest and looked deeply into his eyes, searching desperately for something. He looked terribly young to Baekhyun at that moment. 

“Are you mad?” he whispered and swallowed. “Do you hate me?” 

Baekhyun found it surprisingly easy to answer, despite the many thoughts that were inside his head. 

“I was and I did,” he hummed and brushed his hand on Chanyeol’s cheekbones. “But I accepted it. While I still don’t like the idea of what happened and why it happened, it undoubtedly changed my life in a good way. I feel happier here. More free.” 

He snorted at the memory that just came back to him. 

“Do you remember the night when you asked me what it would make me if I trusted you?” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol smirked. “Well? Do you have an answer to that, darling?” 

Baekhyun leaned up and brushed his lips against Chanyeol’s plush ones, his heart hammering inside his ribcage. 

“Maybe it makes me a pirate,” he whispered and captured the Captain’s mouth with his own in a heated kiss. 

************ 

  
  


After consulting amongst themselves about the next destination as usual, Baekhyun and the rest of the masters were certain that the place ‘past where sailors die’ was the Death Reef which - according to Suho - was a pure suicide mission. But, the little telescope, that they discovered from the plain chest and showed a mystery island past the Death Reef, backed up their theory. 

There were rumors though, that ships were not only the victims of the rocks but… something else, as well. They all thought the same. 

Sirens.

Chanyeol - while trying to be his usual self - was undoubtedly more nervous and was showing signs of stress after that conversation; something Baekhyun quickly picked up on. Trying a more…  _ hands-on  _ approach, he was able to help calming the Captain a little bit, but he knew it wasn’t a solution. Chanyeol admitted he was scared almost shitless by the thought of letting his crew be affected by a siren. Like he was.

“It’s not something you can ignore,” he whispered. “Her voice… It was all-consuming and you can do nothing, just follow it like a mindless, crazy person. I don’t know how but it made me believe that it was my father calling me, to join him. I don’t want to feel like that, ever again and I don’t want them to die like that.” 

Baekhyun thought hard on the matter while kissing every inch of the pirate’s chest, appreciating the warm, tan skin. An idea came so suddenly to him that he almost gasped aloud. 

“What if - What if we wax our ears shut?” he asked with excitement. “Bee’s wax, or something like that so that we won’t hear the voice.” 

Chanyeol looked at him with such wide, adorable eyes it was almost comical. However, the kiss that he gave Baekhyun was anything but that.

“You are a fucking genius, darling.” 

They made an emergency stop at a little town, searching high-and low for wax and buying all that they could in such a short time. They just left the coast, Baekhyun standing beside Chanyeol and watching him man the helm, when they jumped at the sound of Chen’s voice and the emergency bell ringing. 

“Pirates on the horizon!” he yelled, and started climbing down at an alarmingly fast rate to reach them. “They are not friendly!” 

Chanyeol looked alarmed, “Red flag?” 

“Yes,” Chen hissed with a grimace. “We have half an hour at most to prepare. But as I saw it, we can win it if we do it right. They do look a bit tattered.” 

“Okay, go and get Suho up here,” Chanyeol patted his shoulder and turned towards the deck as the bosun left running. 

The crew waited with baited breath for the commands. Sehun appeared beside Baekhyun so quickly like he flew there.

“Forward, men, to your stations! Gunners, you know your duty; follow everything Kai says but wait for my or Suho’s command! Sehun, I want everyone up and running in five minutes so go down and beat every goddamn bastard still sleeping!” 

“Yes, Captain!” the boy shouted and disappeared in a flash. 

If Baekhyun ever thought that the ship was a crowded mess, it was nothing compared to this. Everyone was yelling and scrambling to their posts immediately but Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, he had no official place in the crew. He bit his lips and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm who was clearly tense. And he understood why. If they suffered serious damage, it can make a huge dent in their plans. 

“Where should I go, Captain?” he asked, determined to help. 

Chanyeol searched his eyes for a while before he gripped his shoulder, “Just stay beside me.” 

Five minutes later, Suho came up and took the task of commanding the pirates while Chanyeol stayed at the helm, maneuvering. Soon enough, Baekhyun could see the ship sailing closer but as Chen said they did look like they suffered a fight already. What if they just bluffed their red flag to scare everyone away from attacking them? Apparently Chanyeol and Suho had the same thought as they shared a look and Suho yelled to Sehun who was waiting for orders. 

“Tell Kai to ready the guns in the front as well!” 

Baekhyun was shocked, “We have front guns?” 

“Two,” Suho nodded. “We usually only use them when we’re chasing but this time we want to attack them early on. They might surrender without us getting any damage.” 

The ship was close enough to see that they were also preparing for a fight, men were running around but they were fewer in numbers.

As soon as Sehun came back, announcing that Kai was prepared, Chanyeol roared his command. 

“FIRE!” 

The whole ship shook not only from the force of the gunshots but from the way the crew shouted the Captain’s word, along with Baekhyun. The cannonballs slammed into the bow and the bowsprit, already doing a great damage to the other ship. 

Chanyeol smirked and yelled, “Fire again! I want to take out the foremast!” 

“FIRE TO THE FOREMAST!” 

The guns exploded and caused the whole pole to collapse on the deck of the other ship, even burying some pirates under a mess of ropes and canvas. 

By the time they were so close that Chanyeol gave the okay for the side-guns, the other ship changed their flag to a white one which made the entire crew erupt in excited yells. They seemed like they submitted but Chanyeol wanted to be sure of their victory. Everyone was readying their weapons so that as soon as the two ships sailed next to each other, they could climb and jump over to  _ convince  _ anyone stubborn. Baekhyun was anxiously gripping the knob of his sword on his hip, not sure that he wanted to take part in the actual attack, and shed blood. Chanyeol saw his hesitation and looked understanding. 

“You don’t have to,” he said gently.

They kissed briefly, glaring at some of the people who whistled a bit. The Captain then reached inside his coat and pulled out a dagger that he put in Baekhyun’s hands. For a weapon, Baekhyun had to admit it was really beautiful. The blade that shined in the sun when it was pulled out of the decorated sheath was connected to the dark blue hilt with a guard that consisted of two half moons and a blue sapphire between them. The same gem could be found at the end of the hilt too. 

“Wow, it’s -” 

“I want you to have it,” Chanyeol murmured. “I bought it for you ages ago so that you’ll have another weapon to keep you safe.” 

It was pretty sweet of him although the fisherman did wonder when the purchase took place. Baekhyun tried to shush the stubborn little butterflies in his stomach that started to mess around because of the gesture. 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

It took about an hour of anxious waiting but the crew eventually came back and as far as Baekhyun could follow the happenings, there were very few who they had to slay. The pirates of EXplOration took the other ship’s loot - what remained anyway after the previous attack - and piled it onto the deck for the time being. Some people willingly joined the crew and climbed over, still being guarded. 

Chanyeol came back amongst one of the lasts and gave the order to leave the ship behind - they were showing mercy. 

As they pulled up their anchor, with Suho by the helm this time, Baekhyun noticed that some of the pirates were giving him looks. He didn’t understand it until the Captain brought forward one of the men from the other ship. Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he took in a face he hadn’t seen for years now and stumbled down from the helm in his haste to get to the man. 

“Dad!” he choked on the yell and fell on his knees into the embrace of his father. “Oh my god, dad!” 

Shame or no shame, Baekhyun admitted to crying right then.

******* 

  
  


Having his father back beside him after so many years was unreal for Baekhyun, even two days later. The man looked just like he did when Baekhyun was sixteen, except for a few more wrinkles and gray hair. His eyes and smile were exactly the same: warm and rectangular shaped, and Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking. He missed his old man. 

They didn’t talk about the obvious elephant in the room for almost a day because of many reasons, one being Baekho’s injury which he got from the fight before they met on the EXplOration. It was a moderately deep cut on his side which needed to be treated and stitched by Lay who suggested bedrest. 

The other reason was Baekhyun’s hesitation - he didn’t know how to ask about what happened although he wanted nothing more than answers. But when his dad actually had a full sleep, he was out of excuses to avoid speaking about the issue with his father. 

It was a difficult conversation to have, both of them aware that their relationship was now a whole lot different than it was back then and the fact that there were apparent secrets between them made it even harder. Baekhyun talked about his side of the story: how he dealt with suddenly no parents to guide him, how he became a fisherman just like Baekho, how he had to sell the inn - it seemed his life almost consisted of just hardships. Maybe that was a bit dramatic but mentioning the bigger ‘events’ of his life one by one both of them could see that the negative far outweighed the positive experiences. Baekhyun had no doubts that his father didn’t have it easy either - they did save him from a pirate ship, after all - but the resentment he kind of buried inside throughout the years seemed to seep out of the cracks. 

His dad had a harder time since it wasn’t just four years he had to fill in for, but almost for Baekhyun’s whole life and even before that. 

Byun Baekho’s first meeting with Byun Jihyun was as abrupt and dangerous as a lightning strike: he was out on the sea, peacefully fishing a little bit after sundown when a body just  _ jumped _ onto his boat, almost turning them over. Before he could even understand what happened, he was face-to-face with a mouth full of pointy, sharp teeth and a creature that threatened to gut him if he didn’t immediately paddle to the shore. At that time, Baekho didn’t realize Jihyun was a siren; maybe a mermaid, judging by the tail. He sailed them home and took care of the woman who was badly injured, instead of leaving her or telling anyone about her. 

Their relationship started rocky. Jihyun was hostile and didn’t trust Baekho at all in the beginning, fuelled by her hatred of humans but she eventually realized that the fisherman was her only chance at survival. It took her a year to even talk about the reason they happened to meet on that fateful day. Jihyun told Baekho about the tale of the Black Pearl, about their origin story, their ancestor’s curse and how it was still alive. The chosen descendants of the siren that guarded the treasures had to follow her example and be the next guardians until the day they died - which was an unfair fate in Jihyun’s opinion who didn’t want to partake in it. She left when her mother was still a Guardian, thinking that maybe on land the curse won’t affect her. 

Falling in love was not in either of their books - it just happened. And when Baekhyun was born, it was the best day of their life. Although the parents were both slightly scared when they realized that Baekhyun was a halfling - neither of them had experience with a normal human baby, nor a half-siren one. But they both decided it was safer to raise Baekhyun as a human. 

Baekho said that the first four or five years were the hardest. As soon as Baekhyun learned to abide by their rules and overcame his instincts, each day was easier than the previous one. 

They wanted to tell him the truth when he turned eighteen, a (hopefully) mature adult... but they didn’t have the chance. 

On the day of their disappearance, Baekhyun’s father didn’t notice that Jihyun was missing for a few hours. But when he did, he immediately sailed out to search for her in the ocean but found nothing. Except pirates who captured him. 

They talked for hours so the silence that took over the inside of Chanyeol’s quarters after that was strange. It was a lot to accept and wrap his head around but Baekhyun at least knew everything, finally. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. The tiny resentment he felt towards his parents for abandoning him simply vanished, understanding it was all out of their control. 

One thing he still didn’t understand, though. 

“But… Why did mom disappear?” he asked, frowning in confusion at his father who was holding his shoulder. “And where?” 

“I think it’s the curse,” Baekho murmured sadly. “Nothing else seems logical. Jihyun is the next Guardian that should take over and she did fear that being on land wouldn’t assure her safety from it. She acquired the map for precaution, so that if it does happen, you’ll be able to find her and at least see her somehow one last time.” 

Baekhyun’s father didn’t specify exactly where his mom got the strange map from but at that moment it didn’t seem important. He did agree with his father’s hunch, however. 

He clasped the man’s shoulder and squeezed it, trying to be reassuring even though he himself was scared. 

“We are close, dad. We’ll find her, I promise.” 

***************** 

Surviving the Death Reef was no easy feat with the huge amount of rocks that the ship had to stay clear away from but Chanyeol once again proved that he wasn’t an infamous pirate captain for nothing. He manned the wheel in such a way that it made Baekhyun hot and bothered - those rough and strong hands that he knew the feeling of from experience, the muscles that contracted in his body at every spin, his focused, beautiful face; all of that had invoked so many feelings in him that it was hard to obey Chanyeol’s previous command to stay put and don’t distract him in any way. 

He wished they would have more time so Baekhyun could show just how much of a distraction he could be if he wanted to, but unfortunately life had got into the way. 

Well, and he didn’t exactly want to scar his father any more than they already did. Baekho wasn’t outright with his feelings: he didn’t tell them anything about his opinion when he managed to witness them make-out for the first time, but Baekhyun knew his father enough. Although he didn’t say a word, there was no ‘father talk’ either, only pointedly rolled eyes. Baekho gave his blessing by not butting into Baekhyun’s business and he was grateful for that. 

It was immediately noticeable that something had changed when they left the Death Reef behind themselves and directed EXplOration towards the mysterious island that the map had shown. The sky quickly became so dark, it was almost black so they had to light the lamps but it soon turned out to be futile as the wind picked up and started to rain like it was no tomorrow. It was extremely hard to maneuver and harder to pick up the commands over the noise of nature and through their already waxed ears. Baekhyun, along with Sehun and a few others had to actively play messenger as they sailed through the rain. 

Baekhyun had only experienced two lighter storms thus far which the crew kept under control pretty flawlessly - but this, this was different. It seemed like the ocean was wild, almost  _ feral _ in the way it behaved and the thunder roared like a mad lion, thirsting for their blood. 

And then, everything just suddenly went deadly silent. The waves stopped crashing against the ship’s sides and instead lay still, almost too still to be natural. The air was filled with electricity as the wind stopped. Everyone knew that  _ they _ were coming. 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to expect, didn’t know how they would approach them. The ocean and the sky was equally so dark that nobody could see anything. Even the Moon and the stars hid in fear. 

The gentle hum that broke through the silence was powerful: it reverberated through the air, flowing through the eardrums and grabbing, holding onto something in their chest with vicious claws. But the wax was still working, nobody moved from their spots. Baekhyun gripped the rigging as he felt the volume increasing. 

The sirens appeared abruptly - they were the only thing that was visible in the distance. They were ethereal and beautiful as their eyes glowed blue and their silver hair and skin shimmered in contrast to the water. Baekhyun gaped at the sight of them because they looked _ just like him  _ except for the tail and gills. The size of the ship and the distance between them did not matter; even the wax couldn’t filter it out when they started singing. 

_ “Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, while the waves they roll _

_ Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow _

_ Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through rigging sigh _

_ The gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby. _

They advanced closer and surrounded the ship in a tight circle as they sang into the night. Their voices were incredibly enchanting and Baekhyun could actually feel the pull towards them. He looked around himself and saw the crew was already fighting their spell. 

And the sirens just continued to sing their terrifying melody. 

_ “Storms rise upon the seas as clouds darken up high, _

_ See the sails begin to stretch, as winds fall from the sky, _

_ Waves roll and toss the ship, roughly from side to side _

_ Taste the salt upon your lips from the fury of the tide. _

_ Grab the hatches, batten down as waves they crest the bow, _

_ Main sail furl, secure the deck else every man might drown, _

_ Drop the anchor ride the storm, and pray with all your might, _

_ Feel thunder clap and racing heart, as you struggle for your life.”  _

Someone bumped into Baekhyun and the fisherman was scared to see the man beside him slowly step towards the edge of the rail. He grabbed his shoulders, turning him away and shook him desperately. 

“Hey! What are you -  _ Hey _ !” 

It didn’t help - the man was already too entranced to reason with him and Baekhyun realized with alarm that the situation was getting out of hand and everyone except him were affected by the song even with their ears mostly shut. He felt the panic bubble inside in him as he looked over the rail. 

“Stop it!” he shouted but only sneers and hisses were his answer from down below. The sirens looked at him with such hatred it was horrifying. 

But he knew that he was the one who had to do something. Be it his halfling nature or pure luck, he wasn’t nearly as affected as everyone else and -  _ wait.  _ The realization almost slammed the breath out of his lungs. 

He was half siren! 

Baekhyun remembered the night where he was singing together with the pirates and Fea’s words and despite not knowing how to tap consciously into his siren side, he just took a deep breath and did what his instincts dictated. 

And promptly bursted out in one of the pirate shanties the crew showed him, countering the sirens’ song a bit shakily from the nerves but still determined. 

_ “I thought I heard the Old Man say: Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _ ” he started and the sirens got so surprised their voices halted. Everyone snapped their heads towards Baekhyun with wide eyes as realization started to kick in for them. Baekhyun could cry from the relief he felt as more and more of them picked up on his plan and started joining his singing, despite the sirens’ hissing.

_ “Tomorrow you will get your pay, _

_ And it's time for us to leave her. _

_ Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_ Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_ For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_ And it's time for us to leave her.”  _

It was working! The creatures tried to go back to their own song but couldn’t: either the pirate shanty shattered their concentration or their voice couldn’t reach through to them and it made them visibly angry. Their foreign swears and hisses were almost music to Baekhyun’s ears as he smirked at them in victory, starting another song he remembered, the pirates following him smoothly. 

But he was in for another surprise, unfortunately. Although most of the sirens stopped their song, they did not back off as Baekhyun had hoped - but instead started  _ jumping out  _ of the water and trying to grab anyone their ugly, webbed hands could reach. It was pure chaos and Baekhyun had to remind himself not to forget singing while he unsheathed his sword and looked around for Chanyeol. 

He almost felt his blood froze when he realized that those few sirens who were still humming had their focus on the Captain and by the looks of it, it was working: Chanyeol was slowly shuffling forward, clearly aiming to let himself fall down into the ocean. Baekhyun’s sword cluttered to the deck and he immediately raced over to where he was and pushed on Chanyeol’s chest who was resisting him firmly. 

“Chanyeol, please, snap out of it!” he asked, feeling incredibly scared. The Captain’s eyes were still glazed over, however. “Do you hear me? Please!” 

He tried humming a gentle tone, trying to counter the sirens again but it was unsuccessful. 

_ ‘He is Ours.’ _

The thought was  _ not  _ Baekhyun’s. 

He snapped his head down towards the ocean where he could see one of the sirens looking right at him with a smug smirk while others were singing. Baekhyun glared at her. 

“Get your filthy hands off of him,” he growled, holding Chanyeol back. 

_ ‘Our song already reached him once, we could feel it. It was easy to charm him again. You can’t do anything, half-blood.’  _

_ ‘He is Ours, half-blood.’  _

_ ‘Ours.’  _

Baekhyun didn’t know what really set him off. Actually, scratch that - he knew  _ exactly _ the reasons. It was the way their voices reeked of hatred, of disgust in his head while calling him a half-blood, like he was a waste of space, or an especially loathsome disease. It just pissed him off. 

But he wouldn’t have cared if it was only that. He got enough bullying in his village back in the days, he could take that even if it was awful. 

However, what he could not tolerate was the way they talked about Chanyeol, like he was theirs. Like they had any right to owning him when he and Baekhyun belonged to each other. 

Chanyeol was  _ his _ \- and he was Chanyeol’s, and he was not a little toy that was meant to play with. 

Baekhyun turned his furious glare from the sirens to the man in front of him, who was still enchanted by the sirens’ song, fiery spark and mischievous shine gone from his eyes. It made Baekhyun’s heart break and feel beyond mad. 

His Captain, his gorgeous, cunning and smart pirate, the man he _ loved  _ was not any siren’s property. 

The pull he usually only felt in his chest on occasion and was easily dismissable broke itself to the surface and made his skin erupt in goosebumps. It felt like resurfacing from underwater and finally taking a much needed breath. He didn’t realize that his teeth elongated into pointy fangs nor that his nails grew into claws with webs between each finger. He glared at the sirens again and snarled and hissed in a way that was not human but he didn’t care. 

Baekhyun remembered Fea’s words about intent and the possessiveness, fueled by his anger and his deep feelings about what he considered as  _ His _ made themselves known in a dangerous, low hum. 

It was a foreign melody, yet so familiar like he had known it his entire life and the sirens down in the water gasped while the pirates looked at him with surprise and mild fear in their eyes, probably thinking that Baekhyun turned his back on them, joining the sirens. But the song had no effect on them, Baekhyun didn’t  _ want _ it to - it was meant for only one person and the enemy they had to face. 

He cradled Chanyeol’s perfectly sculpted, smooth face in his palms and leaned in while still humming, trying to pour the melody and his feelings into the pirate through a gentle kiss. 

_ ‘He is Mine’ _ \- he snarled in his thoughts, not even caring if the sirens heard him or not. They apparently did though, judging from the annoyed hisses and trills in the background. Baekhyun smirked and while being cautious of his sharp teeth, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the pirate captain’s still unmoving mouth. 

_ ‘Back off. He is Mine.’  _ he chanted continuously in his mind while trying to coax the other to move and sharing his feelings with all his might, calling his lover. 

_ Chanyeol, I’m here.  _

_ Don’t listen to them.  _

_ I love you.  _

The moment the pirate’s tongue twitched and Chanyeol slowly started responding to his kiss Baekhyun knew he won - he chased the sirens’ and their voice out of his lover’s mind. His hum got a more aggressive and dangerous tilt then - as he no longer feared that he could hurt Chanyeol, his murderous thoughts came more to the surface. He wanted to hurt them just as much as they hurt Chanyeol and he shaped his melody with exactly that in mind. 

The sirens screamed and whimpered in pain - and then they fled, desperately putting distance between them. 

Chanyeol’s knees buckled under him and that disconnected their kiss but Baekhyun was there to catch him; gently lowering both of their bodies until they were kneeling on the deck. The darkness of the sky was quickly fading so Baekhyun stopped singing and changed back, hoping that the creatures wouldn’t come back again. 

In the light, it was easy to see Chanyeol’s expression - his eyes, that once again shined with mischief and life and the smug yet fond smirk that went along with it. 

“I’m Yours, huh?” the pirate waggled his eyebrows and chuckled seeing Baekhyun blush to the tip of his ears. “That’s quite the possessive display there, darling.”

“God, shut up!” Baekhyun punched his chest in embarrassment but then shyly peared up at him. “Did you… like it?” 

“Of course,” the pirate nodded. “I like it when people are fighting over me.” 

Baekhyun groaned. Scratch that, he hated him. He  _ so _ hated him. 

He was just about to stand up and leave him there when Chanyeol caged him in his arms and kissed him breathless, like he was a starving man. 

“I love you too.” 

The words tasted sweet on their tongues. 

*********

Their happiness didn’t last long, however. 

When they were able to finally separate from each other and join the others down further on the deck to process the damage, they could see the three covered figures in the circle of people. The pitying, sad looks that were thrown his way instantly made the blood in Baekhyun’s veins freeze with fear. He looked at all of them, searching their eyes and trying to dismiss the feeling in his gut. 

“Where is my father?”

Lay hung his head low. “He didn’t make it.”

Baekhyun shook his head. 

That was not happening, it couldn’t be. They - They had a plan, they wanted to search for and find his mom together and then reunite their little family, once again. Baekhyun waited years for this. Life couldn’t be that cruel. 

“No,” he choked out and before he could fling himself at the bodies to uncover them, Chanyeol quickly seized him. Baekhyun tried to trash out of his hold to no avail, it was strong. 

“It can’t be, he -” 

“The sirens got to him and his wound was fatal,” Lay looked at him with sympathy. “I’m so sorry.” 

Baekhyun sobbed through the preparation for their funeral in Chanyeol’s arms, who didn’t let him go even once and tried to shush and console him in the most loving way Baekhyun had ever seen. Yet it was so bittersweet. 

The pirates wrapped all three of the bodies, including Baekhyun’s father in their own hammock with a pouch of gold on their belts and then Lay sewed the shrouds shut. Each had two cannonballs tied to their feets so that they would stay down once they submerged and Baekhyun whimpered into Chanyeol’s chest when he learned about that part. 

Before they were thrown into the water, the Captain let him go to say goodbye. Baekhyun was too choked up to say anything but when his father’s shroud was pointed out, he leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Goodbye. I love you, dad,” he whispered.

As soon as he stumbled back to Chanyeol, the pirates raised one of the bodies together and started to sing, their sorrowful voice and words making Baekhyun’s heart clench and fresh tears slide down on his face. His pirate hugged him from the back and they watched it together as eventually his father was swallowed by the waves until the whiteness of his shroud no longer could be seen. 

_ When your sailing's over, _

_ Haul away for Heaven, _

_ Haul away for Heaven, _

_ God be by your side. _

*****************

  
  


The Isle was tiny even when they were anchored on its shore and not viewing it from a distance. The Sun was rising already, filling the world around them with life and colors but Baekhyun wasn’t enjoying it like he usually did. He didn’t sleep at all after what happened the previous day, still shocked and grieving what he lost. He was dead tired but he just couldn’t sleep. 

Chanyeol was uncharacteristically quiet, too. Baekhyun didn’t know what the pirate was thinking, but at least he did offer him comfort silently; with a gentle look or a fleeting touch. They were walking towards the heart of the isle, following the clear path that already welcomed and urged them to follow it as soon as they stepped ashore. 

The wild that surrounded them was vibrant and alive - being summer, everything was startling green and fresh, the trees looked strong and the flowers bloomed beautifully. The morning Sun shone through the foliage and caressed their skin softly. It was really peaceful. 

They knew when they reached their destination: the lake that was in front of them was truly magical, there was no other word to describe it. The water was the clearest blue, the sand the whitest Baekhyun has ever seen. But there was a sadness in the air that could be felt. 

It was a beautiful and liveable cage - but a  _ cage _ nonetheless. 

They hadn't been on the lake shore for long when they heard the splash of water near a more or less flat rock and when they stepped closer, Baekhyun gasped seeing the figure jump onto it. 

It was his mother - but instead of legs she was sporting a dark blue, shimmery tail and gills on her body. She didn’t look much different apart from that however; her face and her hair was exactly the same and her smile too, when she spotted Baekhyun. 

But it changed in an instant when she realized someone other than her son was there. She flashed her blue eyes at Chanyeol and recoiled with a hiss - only being surprised when Baekhyun hissed right back, standing protectively in front of the pirate. Chanyeol had both of his scimitars out, tense in his battle form and ready to attack. They stood like that for a few moments, both sides clearly in tension until Jihyun let go first.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized right away, speaking in a slight lisp because of her huge fangs. “As a Guardian, a human presence here makes me on edge.” 

Baekhyun, although slightly wary, eventually did go forward and embraced his mother who returned the hug with relief. 

“I knew you’d find me sooner or later,” she said quietly and looked at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes. “Is he the one who helped you?” 

Baekhyun snorted. “Define helping. He originally kidnapped me, mom.” 

Seeing his mother’s eyes flash again with a dangerous shine, the half-siren knew it was wrong to joke with that in front of his mother. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes.

“But, uhm, we’re kinda together now?” he told her cautiously, “So I’d appreciate it if you’d spare him for me?” 

“Tell me everything,” Jihyun sighed while pinching her nose bridge in a way that showed she let it go.

For now. 

And Baekhyun did just that. Starting from the day of her disappearance, to his kidnapping and discovering the truth about his nature for the first time. His mother wanted to interrupt him at that moment but Baekhyun held up a hand and didn’t let her, continuing with the rest of their journey. He told her how they decoded the map and reached the first destination and about his confusion of one part of the poem. 

“It’s not a color but a name,” Jihyun said when Baekhyun presented her with the problem. “It’s  _ Brown _ , a name of a pirate.” 

Chanyeol actually slapped his forehead, and rather loudly at that. “God, I’m so freaking stupid.” 

He actually remembered where he was and seeing Baekhyun’s and his mother’s identically raised eyebrows he blushed a little. 

“Please continue.” 

“Right,” Jihyun said, one tail of her mouth quirking up in amusement just a little bit. Baekhyun knew she tried to hide it but she found it funny. “The first verse of the poem leads to a destination which is probably the most important. If you can’t solve the puzzle, you can’t figure out the next steps so it has the strongest protection, involving a pretty strong curse. If you use the stones incorrectly or choose the wrong word, your soul will take the place of the previous person who screwed up.” 

Baekhyun frowned, finally understanding it. “So Brown -” 

“He was a pretty famous pirate many, many years ago who attempted to want something he shouldn’t,” Jihyun nodded and then looked at Chanyeol. “Right, dear?” 

After that, Baekhyun talked about the second stop and the ship battle where they saved his father. Baekhyun emitted some things from his story and he did think about not telling his mother about Baekho but eventually decided against it. He didn’t want to make the same mistake as his parents - his mother had a right to know what happened to her husband. 

She did look desperate when she asked where he was and if he was okay. Baekhyun’s heart and stomach twisted painfully as he tried to utter the words but found himself too choked up. Chanyeol squeezed his shoulder and thankfully relieved him from the duty of telling the bad news to his mother. 

“He - He passed away,” the Captain said quietly. “One of the, uhm -” 

His mother didn’t look as surprised as Baekhyun expected her to be but she did look sad and devastated. She discreetly wiped her eyes and glanced away towards the lake. 

“ _ They _ told me,” she whispered, and Baekhyun wondered just what kind of connection his mother had to the rest of her shoal if she was in a secluded island, in a lake. “And I felt it in my bones. But I didn’t want to believe it.” 

“I’m sorry -” 

“No,  _ I’m _ the one who is sorry, Baekhyun,” she gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry for withholding the truth about your life and for abandoning you. Baekho was right: we should’ve told you way sooner what I am… and what you are. It would’ve saved us a lot of trouble and your father’s life.” 

Baekhyun frowned at his mother, “It’s not your fault.” 

“No,” she smiled sadly, “but my decisions still led to his early death in the end. And I have to live with that guilt now.”

Baekhyun didn’t respond to that because he didn’t want to think about the  _ what if _ s; it was futile at that point and meaningless. His father was dead, it was no point in dwelling on it. 

They sat on the rock what seemed like quite a long time before Jihyun sighed and looked at the two of them. 

“So, what now?” 

Baekhyun shrugged as he glanced at the pirate by his side, “Well, Chanyeol here started this journey wanting the Pearl. I guess we will take it?” 

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy, Baekhyun,” his mother chided. “Look, -” she started but Chanyeol suddenly interrupted. 

“What if,” the pirate said quietly, “I changed my mind?” 

The question was louder than any wildlife near them even though it was uttered rather softly. Chanyeol was gnawing at his lower lip and messing his hair in his frustration when he got rid of his tricorn. 

Baekhyun’s heart thumped like crazy but he still didn’t dare to hope. “Well, if you wanted one of the other treasures -” 

The Captain sighed in frustration, “No, I meant that I don’t want it. Any of them.” 

“Chanyeol?” 

The pirate looked at him with a small smile and brushed his cheek with a thumb, “I realized what you said was right, darling. The oceans should not be ruled by one person. Even if it’s damn tempting.” 

Baekhyun seriously wished they were alone so he could kiss the man senseless right then and there. From a man who had little to no morals and started this journey out of the obligation that he felt towards his father, he finally chose the right thing. He was so proud. 

“But if you don’t choose, my mother -” 

“I didn’t say I’m not going to choose,” Chanyeol shook his head with a smirk and turned to Jihyun. “The Wishing Crystal grants me anything I wish for, right? What if I wished for all the treasures to disappear? Will you be free?”

Baekhyun could tell that the question honestly surprised his mother who tried to fumble for an answer. But in the end, she didn’t know. 

“Then, let’s find out, shall we?” 

Jihyun gestured towards the water and suddenly three objects broke the surface of the lake in front of them on a stone table - the Black Pearl in a gold shell, the Fountain of Youth and a suspiciously ordinary looking, translucent crystal. 

“Hurry,” Jihyun said nervously. “I can feel the ire of the Spirit of the Ocean.” 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared a look before the pirate grabbed the Crystal. 

And then, Chanyeol closed his eyes and  _ wished. _

**EPILOGUE**

_ 3 weeks later _

The sun was shining with its powerful rays down onto the deck of a ship and onto the figure manning the wheel, maneuvering it. The EXplOration was gliding smoothly on the water, the ocean gently cradling it in its arms and helping it reach its next destination. The wind was good that day - not too stormy but not still either, just the perfect strength to spread out the masts and blow away the late summer heat. Baekhyun felt utterly peaceful watching the endless horizon, filled with the feeling of freedom in a way he never did before he stepped on a particular ship. 

He felt the arms circling around him and gently correcting the wheel’s position while placing a fleeting kiss under his ear where a long, golden earring was hanging. He couldn’t help the smile that took over his face at the gesture. 

“Good job, darling,” Chanyeol murmured behind him, still assaulting his neck with growing interest. “Did I mention it before that you look incredibly gorgeous leading my ship?” 

There was a collective sound of loud groans and curses from somewhere under the deck and Chanyeol growled. 

“Silence there, between the decks!” he shouted which made Baekhyun and the crew that was outside with them giggle. 

“They are just jealous that I can touch what they can only dream about,” Baekhyun winked at him and then narrowed his eyes sultrily. “Your ship  _ and  _ you.” 

Both of them snickered at the complaining they heard but paid them no mind this time. The crew loved teasing them anyway, this was their revenge - sweet, sweet revenge. 

Chanyeol rested his chin on the top of Baekhyun’s head and while it was a little painful and bony, Baekhyun let him for a little bit. 

“Everything’s alright?” the pirate asked and Baekhyun nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Mom did give us good directions, huh?” 

Chanyeol snorted. “Your mother is better than my compass and my map all together. And that’s saying something.” 

Jihyun’s connection with the sea did come in handy on more than one occasion. Ever since she swam with them, they had an easier time on the waters. She disappeared sometimes but she always came back. 

Despite the initial distrust, the crew came to trust her too - she was Baekhyun’s mother for one and she did point out a few underwater treasures for them. They were easy to please. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been home ever since he was taken. But honestly, he didn’t miss it. While little ol’ Barnacle Bay was a good town with nice people in it and would always be home in a way, Baekhyun looked at the ship, at the bunch of rascals on the deck, the endless horizon and  _ especially _ the man next to him and he knew he was at the right place. 

“Love you, Captain,” he murmured, turning his head to the side to catch Chanyeol’s awaiting lips.

“Love you too, Fishscale,” his pirate mumbled with a smug smirk. 

_ FIN. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
